


À la recherche du bonheur

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Disparition, Enquêtes policières, F/M, Saison 8 alternative, Spoiler saison 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Depuis la fin de la saison 7, Lucie a disparu. Caïn et Legrand n'ont pas arrêté les recherches, ils ne font même que ça. De son côté Borel doit faire tourner la boutique, mais il ne peut pas tout faire tout seul. Vont-ils trouver leur rythme ? Vont-ils trouver Lucie ? Et comment et pourquoi cette dernière a-t-elle disparu ? - Saison 8 alternative
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Le SRPJ est en pleine effervescence. Les policiers vont et viennent dans tous les sens. Nassim Borel se tient dans l’œil de l’ouragan. Son bureau est noyé sous les papiers. Son ordinateur tourne à plein régime, tant et si bien que pour éviter la surchauffe, Borel a réquisitionné le poste d’Aimé Legrand. Ce dernier ne s’en est jamais plaint, surtout qu’il ne l’utilise plus depuis qu’avec le capitaine ils font la navette entre le bureau de Caïn et celui de Lucie.

\- On a des nouvelles du ravisseur ?, demande Borel à un agent qui passe là.  
\- Non mais on a pu confirmer qu’il s’agissait bien de Rottiac.  
\- Lieutenant Borel voici le dossier complet sur l’otage comme vous l’aviez demandé.  
\- Merci les gars.

Borel ouvre la pochette qu’on vient de lui remettre. Toutes les informations sur l’otage y sont détaillées mais surtout il y a une photo. Le lieutenant la regarde longuement, une idée ferme en tête. Il presse le pas vers le bureau de Lucie, ouvre la porte sans même s’annoncer alors que tous les stores sont fermés.

\- J’ai une affaire pour vous, annonce-t-il en lançant le dossier au milieu de la table.

Legrand ne lève même pas les yeux de ce qu’il est en train de faire. Caïn jette un œil. Aussi succincte que fut son attention, cela suffit pour qu’il prenne la pochette et qu’il lève un sourcil en direction de son collègue. 

\- J’espère que tu n’essayes pas de nous appâter avec cette femme simplement parce qu’elle a une vague ressemblance avec Lucie.

Dès qu’il entend ce nom, Legrand leva les yeux et cherche à voir le dossier. 

\- Elle s’appelle Tiffène Courad. 32 ans. On a rapporté son enlèvement ce matin à 8 heure. Elle ne s’est pas présentée au travail et il y avait un message chez elle. C’est un coup de Rottiac. Si on n’a pas nos meilleures têtes sur le coup, on retrouvera Tiffène demain, dans le port.  
\- C’est étrange. D’habitude quand une femme disparaît subitement vous vous acharnez à dire qu’elle s’est absentée d’elle-même, réplique Legrand.  
\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec Lucie. Cette femme est victime d’un tueur en série. Sa vie est en jeu !  
\- Moi je t’aiderais Nassim. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire.  
\- Si vous pouviez commencer par lire le dossier en entier ce serait un bon début.  
\- Je ne vous pensais pas capable de lâcher l’affaire aussi vite. Vous me décevez Caïn, déclare froidement Aimé.

Pendant un instant le capitaine le fixe intensément, comme prêt à dire quelque chose puis semble se raviser et sort de la pièce avec la pochette posée sur les genoux. Legrand regarde la porte se refermer lentement puis pose les yeux sur Borel.

\- Si tu connaissais le capitaine tu saurais que quand il s’agit de Lucie, il ne laisse jamais tomber.  
\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ça fait 3 mois que …  
\- Avec Caïn on a déjà passé 6 mois sans aucune nouvelle de Lucie. Elle est comme ça et a surtout beaucoup d’autres secrets dont tu n’as aucune idée.

Borel ne regarde même pas sa réaction. Il a même commencé à se détourner avant la fin de sa phrase et laisse l’autre lieutenant seul. Dans la salle centrale du commissariat, l’effusion est la même que quand il l’a quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, mais cette agitation, après le calme relatif du bureau, le frappe de plein fouet. On vient le voir pour lui annoncer que la famille a réussi à débloquer l’argent demandé pour la rançon. Caïn, devant un bureau, lit. 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le calme règne au SRPJ. Le capitaine n’a pas bougé de place cependant maintenant il ne lit plus. Ordinateur face à lui, il s’acharne sur le clavier. Avec lui, il ne reste que Borel. Ce dernier s’échine encore à retracer les jours précédant l’enlèvement le plus précisément possible. Le reste du commissariat est vide, ou presque. Dans le noir complet une lumière est encore allumée dans le bureau de Lucie mais ni Caïn, ni son lieutenant ne prêtent attention à Legrand.

\- Eureka !  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a capitaine ?  
\- On avait raison. Rottiac repère bien ses victimes sur internet. Mieux encore j’ai une adresse.  
\- Il faut qu’on prévienne une équipe !  
\- Pas le temps, il faut qu’on y aille maintenant. S’il nous repère et qu’il change d’endroit on est marrons.

Borel se précipite alors vers le bureau de Lucie. 

\- Aimé on a une piste. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous.  
\- Désolé Nassim mais moi aussi j’ai une piste.  
\- Ne soit pas ridicule, cette femme a besoin de nous !  
\- Vous serrez aussi efficace sans moi puisque Caïn peut mener plusieurs enquêtes en même temps.  
\- Je te préviens que cette histoire n’est pas terminée, s’exclame Borel, rageur.

Il sort en courant pour rejoindre le capitaine qui a déjà pris place au volant de sa voiture. Dès que Nassim a les fesses sur le siège, il démarre en trombe. Si Borel demande l’adresse, c’est uniquement pour la communiquer à tout le reste de l’équipe. Il appelle ensuite le responsable. 

\- Ici le lieutenant Borel, nous sommes en route pour le repaire de Rottiac. Depuis l’intrusion du capitaine dans son ordinateur Rottiac peut savoir que l’on arrive. Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que nous allons intervenir aussitôt arrivés sur les lieux.  
\- Bien reçu, lieutenant. Sécurisez le périmètre si vous pouvez, sinon essayez de ne rien tenter de dangereux avant notre arrivée.  
\- On n’a pas vraiment le choix …

Caïn roule sans respecter aucune limitation. Borel le sait mais ce dernier est trop occupé à chercher toutes les informations possibles sur leur lieu d’arrivée qu’il ne regarde même pas la route. Le capitaine invective Legrand pour son absence avec une créativité assez impressionnante, Borel ne parvient même pas à dénombrer le nombre de noms d’oiseaux qui sont utilisés entre deux menaces toute aussi incongrues. 

\- C’est une habitation dans un quartier industriel. Un seul étage. Une porte d’entrée sur la façade donnant sur la rue.  
\- Aucun visu sur l’arrière ?  
\- Non. Par satellite on voit un petit jardin mais c’est tout.  
\- Bon je passe par l’avant, toi par l’arrière.  
\- Et si le terrain ne s’y prête pas ?  
\- On improvise.

Plus ils s’approchent, plus ils ressentent le besoin de parler pour évacuer le stress mais sans avoir rien à dire. Borel commence une phrase sans la finir, le capitaine lui coupe la parole pour se répéter en boucle. Par intermittence, les silences sont pesants. Quand ils s’engagent dans la zone d’activités tout est désert. Caïn éteint ses phares et ils avancent à la seule lumière de l’éclairage publique.

\- Garez-vous là capitaine. La maison doit être dans la prochaine rue.

Ils sortent de la voiture et s’engagent sur la voie. Dans la nuit on n’entend que les bruits du fauteuil du capitaine. Borel n’arrive pas à savoir si ce son l’apaise ou s’il participe à le rendre encore plus nerveux. Sûrement un peu des deux. Ces sentiments contradictoires se renforcent encore quand l’habitation leur apparaît.

En soit, c’est une maison comme les autres. Elle est même plutôt banale. Sa façade est blanc cassé sauf dans les endroits où la pluie a coulé et noircit les murs au fil des années. La porte est close. Aucune lumière ne filtre par les fenêtres. Ni le lieutenant, ni le capitaine n’osent plus parler maintenant. Ils essayent de se comprendre uniquement avec des gestes. Heureusement pour eux, ils se connaissent sur le bout des doigts.

Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de tourner autour de la maison. Il y a des baies tout autour et aucun buisson où se cacher. Le lieutenant s’avance à pas rapide vers la porte. Il s’y arrête en posant l’oreille sur le pan de bois. Rien. Caïn est juste derrière lui, son arme à la main. Ils échangent un regard, prennent ensemble une grande inspiration et Borel abaisse la poignée. 

À leur grande surprise, la porte n’offre aucune résistance et s’ouvre. Borel s’engage à l’intérieur, une fois encore le capitaine sur les talons. Quand ils sont tous les deux dedans, ils s’arrêtent pour essayer de se repérer dans le noir. Leurs respirations se sont désynchronisées et sonnent si erratiques qu’ils donnent l’impression d’être plus nombreux dans la pièce. Le capitaine allume sa lampe torche et commence à parcourir la pièce. Borel frissonne à chaque meuble. 

Soudain il est là, face à eux, en plein dans le faisceau de la lampe. Son visage blafard est en partie dissimulé par la femme qu’il tient devant lui. Elle a l’air terrorisé, ses yeux appellent à l’aide alors que l’éclairage fait jouer mille reflets sur la lame qu’il lui tient sous la gorge. Caïn, comme Borel, le tient en joug. 

\- Relâche-là tout de suite.  
\- On n’hésitera pas à tirer.  
\- C’est fini laisse-là partir.

Sans leur répondre, Rottiac fait un signe de négation de la tête et laisse glisser son couteau. Tiffène se laisse immédiatement tomber dans un gargouillis funeste et avant même qu’elle n’ait touché le sol, son kidnappeur prend la fuite. Caïn tire et Borel part à sa poursuite. Rottiac sort par la porte de derrière qui donne directement accès à une terrasse sur laquelle l’attend une moto. 

Le lieutenant n’est vraiment pas loin derrière mais juste suffisamment pour que le tueur ait le temps de l’enfourcher et de la faire bondir dans la rue. Borel contacte derechef le reste de l’équipe pour les tenir au courant de ce qui vient d’arriver et pour leur donner l’immatriculation de la moto. Puis il doit se résoudre à entrer de nouveau. Le bruit de moteur s’évanouit dans la nuit.

Cette fois-ci, il prend le temps de chercher les interrupteurs mais c’est uniquement pour découvrir le capitaine vautré dans le sang de leur otage qui macule le sol.

\- Elle est morte.

Les paroles de Caïn résonnent comme un glas dans la pièce. Borel s’est assis. Caïn n’ose pas enlever sa main qui fait pression sur la plaie béante. Il leur faut attendre plus de 20 minutes pour entendre les sirènes s’approcher. Enfin c’est ce que leur dirent les gars qui les ont rejoint, car pour eux tout s’est fondu dans un même instant d’une durée indéterminée, à la limite même du temps.

On prend des photos puis on leur demande de sortir. À l’extérieur l’ambiance a changé du tout au tout. Là où la lumière a peiné à leur indiquer le chemin, les gyrophares bleus et rouges agressent les yeux. Terminés aussi le silence et la solitude. Un inspecteur les cueille juste à la sortie. Il les interroge, leur demande, point par point, le déroulement de la soirée. Plus ils détaillent ce qui s’est passé, plus ils échangent des regards. Ils ont agi dans l’urgence, certes sans avoir trop le choix, mais cela n’empêchera certainement pas la famille de souligner la maigreur de leur chance.

Stunia arrive en même temps qu’on fait une prise de sang au capitaine. À s’être ainsi barbouillé du sang de la victime, il est bon pour une batterie d’examens. La légiste lui annonce les risques liés à une contamination, une liste de maladies aux noms incompréhensibles ou peu rassurants. Elle commence à détailler les procédures quand le capitaine prend l’initiative de l’arrêter dans son discours.

\- C’est bon Élizabeth. On a fait ce qu’on a pu maintenant à toi de nous aider à coincer ce connard.

Le ton du capitaine a l’air sûr mais il ne regarde pas son interlocutrice dans les yeux. Bien sûr ils ont fait leur maximum, cela ne les empêchent pas d’avoir vu Tiffène Courad se faire tuer sous leurs yeux. Stunia pose une main réconfortante sur l’épaule du capitaine. Elle le force à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils restent comme cela jusqu’à ce que le capitaine hoche la tête en esquissant un demi-sourire. Puis elle se tourne vers Borel.

\- Je vous fais confiance avec celui-là lieutenant.  
\- À vos ordres docteur.

Et on les laisse seuls. Borel est le premier à bouger. Il doit insister pour que le capitaine quitte sa transe et daigne enfin le suivre. La voiture parait beaucoup plus loin que là où elle a été initialement garée, au bout de cette rue qui, elle aussi, s’est considérablement allongée depuis leur arrivée.

\- Je vous ramène directement chez vous Borel ? Ou vous voulez peut-être passer à la maison ?  
\- À cette heure il vaut mieux que vous me rameniez au SRPJ. J’ai ma voiture, je vais pouvoir me rentrer.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Absolument capitaine.

Sur le parking, la voiture de Legrand est toujours là. Caïn l’ignore et salue Borel avant de partir. Le lieutenant, quant à lui, hésite. Il pourrait rentrer pour lui piquer une colère qui ferait s’envoler les oiseaux et fuir les rongeurs sur au moins 150 mètres. Mais de toute façon le capitaine s’en chargera demain. Autant attendre. Chacun de leur côté ils rentrent sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au réveil le lendemain, Caïn fait semblant de s’être reposé. Il a réussi à s’endormir deux fois dans la nuit. La première fois il a revécu en songe l’assassinat de Tiffène Courad, alors que cette dernière avait pris l’apparence de Lucie. La seconde fois c’est Eva qui l’a réveillé. Quitte à ne pas dormir c’est lui qui s’est levé pour la changer. Après il est allé à la douche pour présenter un minimum devant Camille qui se lève.

\- Alors comment ça s’est passé hier ?  
\- Mal. Tiffène Courad est morte.  
\- Je suis désolée papa.  
\- Si seulement cet abruti de Legrand était venu avec nous. On n’aurait pas sauvé l’otage mais au moins on aurait coffré le tueur. Mais c’est vrai ça …

Caïn termine son café d’une traite et file dehors après avoir salué Camille et Eva. Sa fille ne se formalise même plus de ce genre de comportement. Elle prend son téléphone et compose un numéro en continuant son petit-déjeuner. Au volant de sa voiture, le capitaine se sent très calme tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il va exploser en voyant Legrand.

Quand il arrive, Borel l’attend sur le parking. Caïn ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer que son lieutenant a poiroté là pendant un sacré moment avant de le voir débarquer. Dans un coin de sa tête il enregistre que la voiture de Legrand est là. Cette information seule suffit à lui échauffer le sang. 

\- Vous faites le planton à l’entrée vous maintenant ?  
\- Non je suis sorti pour vous voir.  
\- Et ça fait combien de temps, sans indiscrétion ?  
\- 5 minutes. J’ai mes informateurs capitaine. Ce qui n’est pas le cas d’Aimé Legrand. Il ne sait rien encore.

Caïn pénètre en trombe dans le commissariat. Borel doit presque courir pour pouvoir franchir, juste après lui, la porte du bureau de Lucie. Legrand est encore tout à ses affaires et ne les regarde pas entrer. 

\- J’espère que vous avez retrouvé Lucie.  
\- Non c’était encore une impasse. Et vous ?  
\- Nous, comme on est des gens qui savent bosser, on l’a trouvé le repaire du malade, sauf que, manque de peau, le 3e membre de notre équipe ne nous avait pas suivi alors l’otage s’est fait zigouiller et Rottiac s’est barré.  
\- Quoi ?, souffle Legrand.  
\- Vous êtes une merde ! Un connard ! Un inutile ! Non content de ne même pas retrouver Lucie …  
\- Vous non plus je vous ferais dire, coupe Legrand.  
\- … moi quand on m’appelle pour faire mon travail, je ne rechigne pas. À quoi elles vous servent vos jambes, si vous ne les utilisez même pas ? Si vous aviez levé votre cul, Rottiac serait en cellule depuis cette nuit !

Le capitaine tourne les roues et s’en va. Legrand est prostré sur lui-même. Malgré qu’il les perçoive clairement, Borel ne peut pas s’émouvoir des sentiments de Legrand. Ni sa culpabilité, ni son regret ne permettront de ressusciter Tiffène Courad ou de débusquer Rottiac.

\- Aimé, Lucie t’a fait rentrer au SRPJ parce que tu étais un bon flic. Si tout ce qu’il te reste de ça c’est que tu utilises à des fins personnelles, les ressources du commissariat, et sans nous aider avec les affaires en cours … Tu peux tout aussi bien préparer ta lettre de démission.  
\- Je me rattraperais Nassim.  
\- Non. Quand il s’agit de la vie des gens, on ne peut pas se rattraper. On peut se reprendre en main, se repentir, mais on ne « rattrape » jamais la mort de quelqu’un.

Il quitte à son tour la pièce pour laisser Legrand seul avec lui-même. Dehors Caïn s’agite.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ça ?  
\- La PTS n’a pas chômé. Ils ont passé toute la maison au peigne fin et « ça » c’est tout ce qu’ils ont pu trouver.  
\- On a un nom, un numéro de téléphone, un dossier médical, une liste de courses, une carte de fidélité à un magasin de jeux de société …, énumére le capitaine.  
\- Son vrai nom c’est Romain Castelnottiac. Il est introuvable depuis hier soir. On a mis en place des barrages en diffusant sa photo et le signalement de sa moto. Pour l’instant, on n’a toujours rien.  
\- Il ne va pas s’enfuir, il va se terrer quelque part. Reste à savoir où.

Le téléphone du capitaine sonne. Il décroche. À l’autre bout du fil, on ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire bonjour. Caïn écoute puis raccroche.

\- C’était Stunia. Elle veut que j’aille la voir à l’IML maintenant. Je te fais confiance pour nous dénicher Rottiac.  
\- Oui capitaine.

Ce dernier quitte le commissariat. Dès qu’il a le dos tourné, Borel reprend l’enquête. Le matin-même il a eu le temps de vérifier que ni le numéro de téléphone, ni le dossier médial n’apportaient de renseignements. La liste de courses ne lui donnait pas plus d’information. Il ne lui restait que la carte de fidélité.

\- Legrand, j’aurais besoin que tu ailles dans ce magasin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L’IML est toujours aussi blanc et froid mais la simple présence d’Élizabeth permet de réchauffer l’atmosphère. Si elle est là alors le capitaine y est comme chez lui. Comme toujours, Élizabeth attend devant le macchabée. Bien qu’elle ne sourit pas, Caïn sait que sa collègue à une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

\- Bonjour docteur Stunia.  
\- Capitaine Caïn … J’ai une nouvelle qui peut vous plaire ou tout du moins vous éclairer. Romain Castelrottiac n’avait aucunement l’intention de relâcher ses victimes. Il leur administrait un poison qui les tuait, petit à petit, et surtout qui disparaît de l’organisme très rapidement après la mort. C’est pour ça qu’on n’en a pas trouvé de traces sur les autres victimes.  
\- Et vous connaissez un antidote à ce poison ?  
\- Je dois dire que non, pas comme ça.  
\- Alors même si on avait pu tirer Tiffène Courad des griffes de ce gars-là …  
\- Elle serait peut-être morte quand même, oui.

Caïn soulève le linge qui recouvre le visage de la victime pour la regarder longuement, puis il jette un regard à Stunia en recouvrant la morte. 

\- Merci Élizabeth.

Le capitaine sort de l’institut distrait. Il conduit sa Saab jusqu’au front de mer. Arrêté là, il prend son téléphone. Il le regarde comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Un appel. Un message. Un tout petit rien. Il serre le boîtier dans son poing.

\- Lucie c’est Caïn, … c’est Fred … c’était juste pour savoir où tu étais … c’était juste pour te parler, pour entendre ta voix, savoir que tout va bien …

Caïn soupire et jette le téléphone sur le siège passager, où il rebondit pour tomber par terre. C’est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit. Le capitaine jure en se contorsionnant pour réussir à retrouver son appareil, sans pouvoir voir à quel endroit il a chu. Quand il met enfin la main dessus, il se dépêche de décrocher.

\- Allô ?  
\- Capitaine ? On pense avoir retrouvé la planque de Rottiac. On a fait venir toute une équipe cette fois.  
\- Pourquoi ce ton alors ?  
\- Legrand est monté en éclaireur. On n’a plus de nouvelles.  
\- Non mais quel boulet ! Envoie-moi l’adresse. J’arrive.

En chemin Caïn ne se demande pas vraiment comment ils ont fait pour retrouver leur tueur aussi vite. Il fait confiance à Nassim. En revanche il lui est venu une idée qu’il ne parvient pas à se sortir de la tête. Si Rottiac blessait Legrand, cela ferait peut-être sortir Lucie de sa cachette. Ce n’est pas bien. Il le sait. Cependant, il ne s’est pas encore assez renié pour mentir et dire qu’il ne le pense pas.

Quand il arrive, il y a des gyrophares partout. Le quartier a dû être calme hier. Caïn reconnaît, garée devant l’immeuble, la moto dont lui a parlé Borel. Il repère ce dernier au milieu de l’équipe d’intervention. Aucune trace de Legrand nul part dans la foule. Son lieutenant le voit et commence à s’approcher de lui mais un autre homme arrive au trot. Il leur parle. Caïn est trop loin pour pouvoir entendre mais à peine a-t-il fini que tout le groupe le suit en faisant le tour de l’immeuble. 

Le capitaine se précipite vers une femme qui reste près de la camionnette avec un talkie-walkie. Il a une telle tête d’ahuri qu’elle a un mouvement de recul instinctif.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce qu’ils vont ?  
\- Vous êtes le capitaine Frédéric Caïn c’est ça ?  
\- Enchanté, vous voulez que je vous invite à dîner ?, réplique-t-il ironiquement.  
\- Le lieutenant Borel n’avait pas menti. Rottiac essaye de se faire la malle par l’arrière du bâtiment. On va le cueillir là-bas pendant que l’unité déjà en place dans le bâtiment va s’infiltrer chez lui.  
\- Voilà c’était pas si compliqué que ça, souffle-t-il, désagréable à souhait.  
\- On m’a demandé de vous retenir ici capitaine, je suis désolée, dit-elle en attrapant son fauteuil.

Caïn fait volte-face. Toujours sur ses gardes, la femme fait un pas en arrière. 

\- C’est dommage ça commençait bien entre nous mais je vois que vous êtes plutôt du genre gérontophile. Moi j’ai pas besoin qu’on me pousse. Si vous vouliez de l’handicapé télécommandé il fallait faire aide soignante, pas flic.

Bien qu’elle ait l’amabilité de feindre la gêne, la policière l’ignore totalement lorsque son talkie-walkie se met à grésiller. Elle écoute attentivement en répondant par monosyllabe qui n’aident absolument pas le capitaine à comprendre de quoi il retourne. Il essaye bien de se rapprocher mais à chaque tour de roue qu’il fait, son vis-à-vis recule d’autant. Quand elle essaye de poser un pied sur le fauteuil pour empêcher ses manœuvres, Caïn se dérobe et reste à distance en tournant comme un lion en cage. 

\- Romain Castelrottiac a été appréhendé sans accroc. Le lieutenant Legrand a été retrouvé sonné dans l’appartement. Votre contribution à l’enquête est terminée, merci capitaine.

Les hommes sortent presque en même temps de dedans l’immeuble et de derrière le-dit bâtiment. Deux agents aident Legrand à marcher alors que ce dernier saigne du nez. Borel quant à lui revient tout sourire. Rottiac est menotté et fermement maintenu par d’autres. 

\- Et bien Legrand ? Vous êtes rouillé ?  
\- Je vous emmerde capitaine.

Alors que Borel arrive à la hauteur de ses collègues, il dévie sa trajectoire en les entendant se fritter. Caïn et Legrand sourient avec étonnement en regardant la voiture qui s’éloigne.


	2. Chapter 2

\- C’est quand même bizarre qu’il n’y ait aucun mouvement sur son compte, répète Legrand pour la énième fois.  
\- J’ai rendu visite à sa mère il y a deux jours, elle m’a encore assuré qu’elle n’avait pas revu Lucie, renchérit Caïn.

Une pile de documents tombe à terre. Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne bouge, ni même ne réagit à cette chute. Ils sont perdus dans leurs pensées. Borel ne frappe même pas à la porte avant d’entrer. Il les regarde tous les deux, à tour de rôle. Ils restent tout aussi amorphes face à cette interruption que face à la pile de dossiers. Finalement le lieutenant soupire et leur jette une pochette. 

\- Vous me réglez cette affaire. Ensemble.

Et il sort. Depuis la fin de leur dernière enquête, Nassim Borel ne parle à ses deux collègues que le minimum nécessaire. Comme ceux-ci passent leur journées enfermés dans le bureau de Lucie, il arrive qu’ils ne s’adressent pas la parole pendant plusieurs jours d’affilé. Le lieutenant ne digère pas leur comportement, qui par entêtement, qui par laxisme, qui par non-coopération, a failli coûter très cher. Bref, il fait la gueule. 

Caïn est le premier à se déplacer pour ouvrir la pochette. Elle contient une affaire de meurtre toute fraîche. Borel a simplement ouvert l’enquête. Tout le reste est à faire. Le capitaine contacte Stunia alors qu’à son tour, Legrand jette un œil à la fiche. Il a tôt fait d’avoir fini. 

\- Le corps est déjà à l’IML, annonce Caïn.  
\- J’y vais.  
\- Moi je vais sur la scène de crime.

Ils se séparent sans un mot de plus. Quand ils traversent l’open-space, Borel n’est pas là. Le meurtre a eu lieu dans un des beaux quartiers de Marseille. Le capitaine n’a aucun mal à trouver, l’agitation des voitures de police fait comme un fléchage multi-colore dans un endroit habituellement si calme. Il remonte le flot de policiers jusqu’à atteindre la porte de l’appartement.

\- Ah … luxe, calme et volupté, laisse-t-il échapper.

C’est en effet l’ambiance qui a dû régner ici avant que l’entièreté de la pièce ne soit saccagée. De tous les meubles, le seul qui tient encore debout est une armoire massive en chêne, tout le reste est au sol. Chaque objet qui peut potentiellement casser est brisé par terre. Les couleurs pastels ne peuvent plus grand-chose pour apaiser le tout, maculées de sang comme elles le sont.

\- Alors dites-moi donc ce qui s’est passé.  
\- Nous avons retrouvé la victime ici. Il a eu le crâne fendu par un pied de table mais avant cela il s’était fait rouer de coups.  
\- La pièce a été réaménagée avant qu’il ne se fasse tuer ?  
\- C’est ce que montre les traces de sang oui.

Caïn prend un sachet dans lequel il dépose précautionneusement un morceau de verre ensanglanté. Il tend le tout à un agent de la PTS qui est là. 

\- Vous pourrez me faire analyser ce sang.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legrand connait maintenant le chemin entre le SRPJ et l’IML par cœur. On le laisse rentrer sans même qu’il ait à montrer son badge. Dans les couloirs blancs, ses pas appuyés claquent contre les murs et lui reviennent. Stunia est dans le même laboratoire qu’à son habitude. 

\- C’est vous aujourd’hui ? Où est Caïn ?  
\- Vous êtes déçue ?, répond un peu trop froidement le lieutenant.  
\- Pas du tout. Je vais même vous dire que ça me change.  
\- En bien ou en mal ?  
\- Dites donc ça n’a pas l’air d’être la grande forme vous en ce moment. On va commencer si vous le voulez bien.

Sans attendre aucune réponse, Stunia s’éloigne pour se rapprocher d’une des tables. Comme toujours le drap blanc cache le corps, mais cette fois-ci, c’est un vrai suspens pour Legrand qui ne sait pas du tout à quoi s’attendre. Le docteur Stunia lève le voile et le lieutenant détourne le regard. 

\- C’est pas du joli, je vous comprend. Mais bon … la victime a été consciencieusement rouée de coups. C’est un travail d’acharnement spectaculaire. Pas une seule partie de son corps n’a été épargnée. Ce sont probablement les coups à la tête qui l’ont tué. Il est mort hier, dans la soirée. Certainement après 20 heures. Il était marié. Le téléphone qu’on a retrouvé sur lui est en cours d’analyses chez vous.  
\- Merci docteur Stunia.

Legrand ne se fait pas prier pour quitter l’IML. Avec le téléphone il aura déjà de nombreuses informations pour commencer son enquête. Il fait une fois de plus le trajet jusqu’au SRPJ. Quand il se gare, la Saab du capitaine est de nouveau là. Il en a fini avec la scène de crime. Elle ne devait donc rien receler d’extraordinaire, sinon son supérieur serait volontiers resté à fouiller l’endroit dans ses moindres recoins.

En entrant, il voit tout de suite Caïn. Dans une pièce, le capitaine focalise souvent l’attention, pas à force de charisme mais plutôt parce qu’à la manière d’une diva, il recherche les regards. Si seulement il pouvait rechercher Lucie avec autant d’efficacité. Il a rempli un tableau d’informations, à hauteur qu’il peut les écrire. Visiblement il était revenu pour la même chose que lui. 

« Andréas Nicol ». Voilà ce que Caïn s’est démené à écrire le plus haut possible. La photo qui accompagne le nom doit être celle de leur victime. Jamais Legrand n’aurait pu le reconnaître d’après ce qu’il a vu à l’IML. C’était un homme dans la quarantaine, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire. D’après le tableau, il n’avait pas d’enfants et vivait avec sa femme, Maryène. Legrand note son numéro de téléphone, l’adresse et s’en va. Il n’a pas échangé un seul mot avec le capitaine.

Ce dernier continue d’extraire les informations du téléphone. Il cherche notamment pourquoi Andréas était dans un hôtel un jeudi soir et pourquoi il avait réservé la chambre au nom du propriétaire des lieux. Caïn sait que certains chefs de service prennent sur eux de couvrir les écarts de leurs gros clients en utilisant leur nom. Mais il n’est fait mention d’Andréas Nicol dans aucun registre. 

C’est dans les messages que le capitaine trouve un début de réponse. Un numéro de téléphone inconnu est enregistré dans l’activité du téléphone sans qu’il n’ait laissé de traces ni d’appel, ni de message. Le capitaine déteste les notes vocales qui disparaissent après écoute. Pourtant même sans son contenu, il lui faut se rendre à l’évidence. L’heure correspond. Peu de temps après le contact avec ce numéro, Andréa avait bougé. Il s’est déconnecté du wi-fi de chez lui et en arrivant à l’hôtel, le téléphone y avait de nouveau capté le réseau.

En parallèle Caïn a lancé une recherche sur ce fameux numéro de téléphone inconnu. L’ordinateur le reconnaît tout de suite comme étant un numéro dépendant d’un site internet qui sert à envoyer des messages anonymisés. Ce service étant de plus en plus utilisé, il ne trouvera rien en cherchant de ce côté-là. Son propre téléphone sonne soudain. 

\- Les analyses sont prêtes.  
\- J’arrive tout de suite Stunia.  
\- Pas la peine, je peux vous les communiquer directement.  
\- Non ! Ça fait des heures que je suis vissé ici à essayer de trouver tout ce qu’il y a à trouver dans ce fichu portable. J’ai besoin de prendre l’air.  
\- Vous n’avez qu’à m’inviter boire un verre.  
\- Vous me prenez par les sentiments Élizabeth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legrand essaye de ne pas faire voir son agacement. Ce n’est pas du tout un sentiment qu’il aurait dû avoir en présence de cette femme, qui vient de prendre son mari, mais tout ce qui l’intéresse c’est qu’elle avoue, elle ou un autre, pour qu’il puisse retourner dans le bureau et chercher Lucie. 

\- Madame je vais devoir vous demander ce que vous faisiez hier dans la soirée.  
\- Quoi ? Vous pensez qu j’aurais pu faire ça à Andréas ? Sortez de chez moi !  
\- Madame …  
\- Sortez !

Legrand se lève et prend la direction de la porte. Derrière lui, Maryène Nicol crie encore.

\- Pour votre gouverne, hier soir, j’étais seule ici puisque mon mari n’est pas reve … Je regardais Envoyé Spécial sur France 2. Un numéro sur les bonnes manières, vous devriez le voir ça ne vous ferait pas de mal. Content ? Alors maintenant vous déguerpissez sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière vous, avec mon poignet cassé, je n’y arrive plus.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Vous dites Stunia qu’il y a deux sangs différents dans la pièce.  
\- Pas de doute possible là-dessus. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, j’ai vérifié. Il ne s’agit pas du sang de sa femme.  
\- Alors une première personne entre, quelqu’un lui fait sa fête au point de mettre du sang partout. Puis on vient dérouiller notre cher Andréas et s’acharner sur les meubles.  
\- Autre détail intéressant. J’ai trouvé des traces de javel sur les mains de votre victime.  
\- Comment ?, ironise Caïn. Monsieur Nicol était un agent d’entretien, ou bien il n’était pas aussi blanc que ce que l’on croyait. Je vais retourner faire un petit tour à l’hôtel. Il y a quelque chose que j’ai manqué. Merci Élizabeth vous êtes toujours mon phare dans les ténèbres.

Caïn quitte le bar et fait exactement ce qu’il a dit. Lampe à lumière noire entre les dents, il parcourt la chambre. Il lui semble que chacune des surfaces est recouverte de sang. Mais cette lumière lui permet tout de même de voir quelque chose. Une trace étrange s’étire vers la porte où la poignée et le chambranle sont marqués.

Le capitaine suit cette piste jusqu’au dehors. Bien que ténues, les traces, majoritairement des gouttelettes nettoyées à la hâte, le conduisent jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Cadeau du ciel pour lui, le tueur avait marqué aussi le bouton sur lequel il avait appuyé. C’est ainsi que rapidement, Caïn se trouve à explorer le local poubelle. Ayant trouvé ce qu’il cherche, il prend son téléphone.

\- Je vous manque déjà capitaine ?  
\- Ah chère et tendre Élizabeth vous ne savez pas à quel point. C’est pourquoi je vous ai trouvé un nouveau cadavre. J’ai hâte de vous y voir au plus vite.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legrand étoffe ses soupçons. Il a trouvé dans l’agenda de Maryène Nicol, ainsi que dans son téléphone, non pas des preuves, mais quelques faits troublants. Tout laisse penser que cette femme a un amant. Le lieutenant en a même isolé le numéro et trouvé à qui il appartient. Thomas Bonnont. À chaque fois qu’il a essayé de le contacter, Legrand a atterri dans la messagerie. Il essaye une nouvelle fois et, cette fois-ci, quelqu’un décroche. 

\- Monsieur Bonnont ? C’est la police, lieutenant Legrand à l’appareil.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites vieux dans ce téléphone, Legrand.  
\- Capitaine c’est vous ?  
\- Apparemment oui. Vous cherchiez à joindre qui ?  
\- Thomas Bonnont. Je pense que c’est l’amant de madame Nicol.  
\- Dommage pour vous on s’apprête à le mettre en sachet.

Caïn a accompagné Stunia jusqu’à l’IML et pendant qu’elle autopsie leur homme, lui fouille les poches de leur victime. Outre le téléphone, avec lequel Legrand l’avait appelé, il trouve un porte-feuille contenant la carte de l’hôtel et un numéro écrit au dos que le capitaine s’empresse évidement d’appeler.

Il tombe sur le directeur de l’hôtel. Celui-ci est apparemment un ami très cher du défunt et il ne cache pas utiliser son nom quand son ami commande des chambres. L’homme confirme que Thomas Bonnont avait une maîtresse qui correspondait au portrait de Maryène Nicol. Caïn le laisse alors cordialement à son chagrin et reprend son exploration.

\- Élizabeth ? Sauriez-vous me dire ce que c’est que ça ?

Il lui tend une fiole au nom imprononçable. Elle la regarde avec intérêt avant de se lancer vers son ordinateur.

\- Mais bien sûr !  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Dans les analyses de sang de Andréas Nicol. J’avais trouvé une substance que je ne m’expliquais pas. Ça vient de là.  
\- Et moi à quoi ça peut me servir ?  
\- Cette substance, à petite dose, elle soigne mais si elle est prise en trop grande quantité, c’est un poison.  
\- Vous voulez me dire que ma victime serait aussi un meurtrier ?  
\- Je dis simplement que si l’injection à haute dose n’est pas un hasard, Andréas Nicol serait certainement mort sans qu’on ait besoin de le passer à tabac.  
\- En combien de temps ?  
\- Avec ce genre de produit, on peut compter une demi-journée.  
\- Donc Thomas fait venir Andréas pour l’empoisonner mais les choses ne sont pas assez rapides et la victime finit par se retourner contre son tueur pour le tuer. Il transporte son corps jusqu’au local poubelles. Ce qui veut dire qu’une troisième personne entre alors en jeu pour faire du tartare de Nicol. Notre victime s’est faite assassinée deux fois durant la même journée.  
\- Il se peut que l’état de la pièce lui soit imputable alors parce que ce produit-là attaque le cerveau, ce qui aurait pu occasionner cette folie destructrice.  
\- Le meurtre était conscient en tout cas puisqu’il a rangé derrière lui.

Caïn repart le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement cette affaire est très divertissante. Elle lui change efficacement les idées. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Madame Nicol, c’est encore moi.  
\- Que me voulez-vous cette fois ?  
\- Juste quelques questions.

Ce n’est qu’avec une mauvaise volonté évidente qu’elle le laisse entrer chez elle. Legrand a tout revérifié. Il sait exactement comment il va mener ses soupçons.

\- Premièrement madame j’ai un problème parce que votre dossier médical vous vous êtes cassée le poignet il y a un mois et demi et vous êtes remise.  
\- Mon médecin m’a prescrit une rallonge car tout n’était pas encore bien remis.  
\- J’ai eu votre médecin. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il m’a dit.  
\- En quoi est-ce important ?  
\- Pourquoi portez-vous une atèle ?  
\- J’ai le poignet encore fragile. J’ai dû faire un faux-mouvement.  
\- Comme frapper à de nombreuses reprises votre mari ?  
\- Je ne vous permets pas !  
\- Était-il au courant pour votre amant ?  
\- Comment ?  
\- C’est notre métier.  
\- Ils se sont entre-tués. Lui et Thomas.  
\- Cela ne concorde pas avec les évènements, madame.

Elle ferme les yeux, soupire et lance :

\- Quand Thomas m’a envoyé un message en me disant qu’on serait bientôt libres j’ai su qu’il allait faire une bêtise. C’est pour ça que je suis allé à l’hôtel. C’est là que je l’ai trouvé. Andréas était dans la chambre. Il y avait du sang partout, Andréas était devenu fou. Il ravageait tous les meubles, cassait tout. En le regardant, j’ai vu rouge. J’ai pris un pied de table qu’il avait lui-même cassé et j’ai frappé.

Au SRPJ, Caïn est de retour dans le bureau alors que Legrand finalise la paperasse de l’enquête. Ils ont été d’une efficacité redoutable. Une fois qu’il a terminé, il rejoint le capitaine. Borel arrive peu de temps après.

\- Bravo pour l’enquête. Vous voyez le SRPJ a besoin de vous aussi.

Derrière lui le directeur arrive. Il se dirige droit sur eux.

\- J’ai une lettre recommandée de la part de Lucie Delambre. Elle nomme le lieutenant Nassim Borel commandant remplaçant.


	3. Chapter 3

Borel est assis sur une chaise du bureau de Lucie. Une lampe y est posée et l’éclaire droit dans les yeux. Legrand est debout derrière la table alors que Caïn est juste à côté de lui. L’ex-lieutenant en a marre. L’ambiance est tendue. Aucun de ses deux vis-à-vis ne veut lâcher l’affaire malgré ses prières. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle vous aurait nommé vous ?, demande Legrand.  
\- Je n’en sais rien je vous dis. Il faudrait lui demander à elle.  
\- Elle aurait fait ça sans te prévenir à l’avance ? Ou alors elle t’a contacté et tu n’as rien dit !, s’anime le capitaine.  
\- Lucie ne m’a pas appelé depuis qu’elle est partie, je le jure.  
\- Donne-moi ton téléphone pour que je vérifie.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça capitaine. C’est personnel.

Caïn réussit tout de même à saisir le téléphone de Borel. Alors que ce dernier s’apprête à se lever pour le récupérer, Legrand s’interpose. 

\- Ce qui me chafouine c’est que Lucie m’avait, moi, son petit-ami, et Caïn, son … je-ne-sais-quoi, mais qu’elle a quand même voulu que ce soit vous qui la remplaciez.  
\- Peut-être parce qu’elle pensait que je serais un meilleur commandant.  
\- Borel qu’est-ce que c’est que ces histoires ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a autant d’appels entre toi et Camille ?  
\- C’est devenue une amie maintenant. Elle m’appelle pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Parfois je peux même lui donner un coup de main pour Eva.  
\- Et vous n’avez jamais cru judicieux de m’en parler ?, questionne Caïn subitement froid.  
\- Je ne croyais pas devoir vous rendre compte de tous mes contacts capitaine.  
\- Pas tous mais ceux qui concernent ma fille, j’aimerais mieux si.  
\- Camille n’est plus une enfant. Elle n’a pas besoin de votre permission pour voir du monde. Et moi, non plus d’ailleurs.

Il se lève avec ardeur et sort. Legrand, surpris, ne l’arrête pas et Caïn se met à tourner en rond en fulminant.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?, demande le lieutenant à Caïn.  
\- Vous, occupez-vous tout seul. Moi je vais fouiller de fond en comble le téléphone de Nassim. Cette petite boite va me livrer tous ses secrets.

De son côté Borel passe auprès de toutes les équipes. La rumeur de sa promotion l’a précédé partout. Il ne trouve personne qui ne soit pas ravi de ce changement. Certains lui confièrent même qu’ils avaient eu peur que ce soit Caïn qui hérite de ce rôle. 

\- C’est pas contre lui bien sûr. On sait qu’il est très bon enquêteur mais il est trop soupe au lait pour faire un bon commandant.

Borel a dû rougir à maintes reprises des compliments qu’on lui fait. Il tâche tant bien que mal de rappeler à tous qu’il n’est que remplaçant et qu’il laissera sa place dès que Lucie reviendra, mais il semble que cela fait si longtemps qu’elle est partie que personne n’envisage encore son retour, alors Borel promet qu’il fera de son mieux. 

Alors qu’il est encore en pleine discussion avec les archivistes, le nouveau commandant voit le capitaine sortir en trombe du bureau. Il s’excuse rapidement et part derrière lui. Borel lit dans le comportement du capitaine que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Il sort juste à temps pour voir Caïn claquer la portière de sa Saab. En quelques enjambées, il l’a rejoint et est entré dans la voiture. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Tu as reçu un message de Camille.

Le capitaine lui a répondu précipitamment, sans le regarder, avant de lui jeter son téléphone sur les genoux. Borel se demande quel genre de message elle avait bien pu laisser pour que le capitaine soit pris d’une telle panique. Dès qu’il ouvre le texto, il comprend.

« Prise d’otage. Resto le panoramique. Peut pas appeler les flics. »

Le cœur du nouveau commandant bondit dans sa poitrine. Il veut réfléchir mais rien ne parvient jusqu’à son cerveau. La seule chose qu’il sait c’est qu’il veut être là-bas au plus vite mais pour ça il n’a même pas besoin de demander, Caïn roule déjà bien au dessus des limitations. 

Une fois là-bas que feraient-ils ? Si ses souvenirs sont bons, le restaurant offre une vue dégagée partout. Il est impossible d’approcher discrètement, d’où l’impossibilité d’appeler la police. Malheureusement pour lui, Caïn se gare à fond de train, bien en vue devant le restaurant.

\- Capitaine j’y vais, vous vous restez ici.  
\- Ma fille est à l’intérieur, vous croyez que je vais …  
\- C’est un ordre. Je suis commandant maintenant. C’est moi qui décide. Contactez les collègues, expliquez leur la situation mais surtout vous ne sortez pas de là.

Sur ce Borel quitte la voiture et avance au petit trot vers la porte d’entrée. Heureusement pour lui, elle n’est pas fermée. Il rentre. L’atmosphère est tendue. Tous sont figés. Les serveurs devant le bar, 5 clients. Borel fait semblant de ne pas voir le septuagénaire qui braque un fusil. Il ne se concentre que sur Camille. 

\- Désolé, je suis en retard, annonce-t-il de son meilleur air innocent.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?, demande le septuagénaire.

Le commandant se retourne et feint de le remarquer pour la première fois. Il joue la stupeur et la panique à merveille bien qu’intérieurement il est soulagé de voir que Camille va bien. Il bégaye :

\- Je … je suis venu re … rejoindre ma … ma … ma copine … Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Il prend la main de Camille et et s’interpose entre elle et l’arme. 

\- C’est un fou !, s’exclame l’un des serveur.  
\- Tais-toi, crache le preneur d’otages.

Plus Borel l’examine, moins il lui trouve des airs de fou. Il ressemble à n’importe quel autre retraité avec son pantalon marron, son pull à carreaux et ses lunettes épaisses. Son arme elle-même est une carabine qui doit habituellement servir pour la chasse. Si c’est un chasseur, il saura s’en servir. Si Borel doit continuer les hypothèses, il peut dire que leur agresseur paraît triste. 

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ?, demande Borel.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?, répond-il agressif.  
\- Moi c’est Nassim. Elle, c’est Camille.  
\- Moi je m’appelle Myriam, annonce la cliente seule à sa table.  
\- Nous c’est Noé, Baptiste et Josseu, répond un jeune homme en montrant ses deux amis.

Les deux serveurs restent muets et finalement c’est leur agresseur qui prend la parole. 

\- Je m’appelle Pierre.  
\- Bonjour Pierre, reprend calmement Borel. Qu’est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici armé ?  
\- Mais rien ! C’est un vieux sénile malade, s’énerve l’un des serveurs.

Des deux, c’est toujours le même qui parle. Bien qu’ils soient assez différents l’un de l’autre, le commandant leur trouve comme un air de famille. Le bavard a les cheveux courts et ondulés alors que l’autre les retient dans un chignon. Borel ne laisse pas le temps à Pierre de répondre.

\- Je ne crois pas. Si Pierre avait voulu de l’argent il serait allé dans une banque ou une bijouterie. Si c’était faire un massacre qui l’intéressait il aurait choisi un lieu plus peuplé et surtout par une carabine. Alors Pierre, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?  
\- Vous ne bégayez plus du tout, note le serveur à la queue de cheval.  
\- C’est à cause d’eux que je suis là, répond Pierre en désignant les serveurs du doigt.  
\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes frères.  
\- Cousins, corrige l’homme aux cheveux courts.  
\- Que vous reproche cet homme ?  
\- Rien. C’est un taré voilà tout !  
\- Ils ont tué Lucienne !

Disant cela, Pierre se tourne complètement vers eux et les met en joug. Borel s’approche.

\- Attendez, attendez Pierre. Si ce que vous dites est vrai il faut les dénoncer à la police. La seule chose que vous allez faire maintenant c’est de vous mettre la justice à dos.  
\- Ils ne tomberont jamais pour ce qu’ils ont fait !  
\- Pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi pourquoi.  
\- Lucienne était âgée et très malade. Elle est décédée dans son lit. Personne ne voudra croire que c’est un meurtre.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l’auraient tué.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous !, explose Pierre en braquant Borel.

Ce dernier prend son ton le plus doux pour expliquer à son agresseur pourquoi il cherche à comprendre. Continuant toujours à parler avec la même voix, le commandant parvient à lui retirer la carabine, à la poser sur la table de derrière et à faire asseoir Pierre. Ce dernier consent à reprendre son histoire depuis de début. 

\- J’ai rencontré Lucienne à la maison de retraite. Ça a été le coup de foudre tout de suite. On ne se quittait plus. C’est comme ça que je les ai rencontré. Ce sont les petits-fils de Lucienne. Il ne reste plus qu’eux dans l’héritage et avec ce restaurant ils ont besoin d’argent. C’est eux qui ont tué Lucienne.  
\- Il ment ! On ne passait pas la voir toutes les semaines mamie mais on n’aurait jamais voulu la tuer.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle est morte juste après votre visite alors ?  
\- C’est une pure coïncidence. De toute façon moi elle avait déshérité mon père, je pensais que ça s’appliquait à moi-aussi.  
\- De toute façon c’est moi qui suis sur le testament de Lucienne, lâche Pierre. Elle ne vous aimait pas et a été voir son notaire le mois dernier.

L’homme aux cheveux longs, qui jusque là est resté parfaitement silencieux, se saisit de la carabine et met Pierre en joug. Borel s’interpose alors que le coup de feu part.

\- Nassim !, s’exclame Camille.

Quand il reprend conscience, Borel est allongé dans un lit d’hôpital. Son épaule le lance furieusement. Dans son esprit embrumé résonne encore la détonation et ses oreilles semblent continuer de siffler. Malgré tout cela, la première pensée que le traverse est :

\- Camille … Où est …  
\- Elle va bien, répond la voix du capitaine tout à côté de lui. On ne peut pas en dire autant du type qui vous a tiré de dessus.

Son assaillant a été déboussolé de son intervention. Dès après avoir tiré il s’est fait maîtrisé par l’autre serveur et Pierre. Il a même pris quelques violents coups par Camille. Une fois pris, il a tout avoué. Le meurtre de sa grand-mère, prémédité pour toucher l’héritage. Son cousin n’a été au courant de rien. Pierre a écopé de quelques mois de prison avec sursis.

\- Pas mal pour une première affaire, en tant que commandant, salue Caïn.  
\- Si je pouvais éviter d’en faire une habitude, j’aimerais autant.

Riant, le capitaine aide Borel à se relever. Ils sortent ensemble de l’hôpital. Il a été touché à l’épaule. Heureusement pour lui la chevrotine n’a fait aucun dégâts graves. Il a simplement fallu aux médecins longtemps pour retirer tous les plombs qui ont pénétré sa peau et ses muscles. Caïn se fait un plaisir de l’escorter comme un grand malade jusqu’à sa voiture et l’assoit sur le siège passager. Il pose ensuite sa vignette handicapée bien en évidence du côté de Borel et démarre. 

Borel craint que le capitaine ne veuille le ramener jusqu’à chez lui mais il ne prend pas la direction du SRPJ. Il roule vers l’extérieur de Marseille. Le commandant ne demande rien et laisse Caïn se garer dans une pinède isolée. Là il coupe le moteur et se tourne vers Borel. Suivant un vieux réflexe acquis avec les années, le commandant se recroqueville un peu sur lui-même, ce qui fait courir un frisson de douleur dans toute la partie gauche de son buste. 

\- Maintenant j’aimerai savoir. Et n’essaye même pas de me mentir. Pourquoi quand ma fille est en danger, c’est toi qu’elle contacte ?  
\- Elle voulait sûrement ne pas t’inquiéter …  
\- Et ?  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit que Camille et moi étions devenus amis.  
\- C’est pas ce que je voulais entendre.  
\- Je n’ai rien d’autre à dire.

Caïn a rarement vu son collègue avec un visage si fermé. Le message est clair, il n’obtiendra rien de plus de lui qu’importe le temps qu’il passera à l’interroger. Il doit donc le reconduire au SRPJ sans avoir eu les réponses qu’il voulait. En bon commandant, Borel se lance sans attendre dans la rédaction de son rapport. Caïn, qui gardait un œil sur lui, voit le moment où son ancien lieutenant reçoit un message et laisse tomber la paperasse pour sortir.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?  
\- Non capitaine. Vous n’êtes pas ma mère.  
\- Je pourrais vous prendre en filature.  
\- Et moi je pourrais vous coller aux archives pour le reste de la semaine.  
\- Finalement je vais peut-être rester et chercher Lucie. Il faut vraiment qu’elle revienne avant que vous ne soyez transformé en monstre.

Borel lui répond par un sourire avant de quitter le commissariat. Le capitaine reste alors seul, sur le pas de la porte à regarder son ancien lieutenant partir. Il a comme l’impression d’avoir manqué une étape dans la croissance de Borel. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Merci de m’avoir raccompagné Nassim. C’est vraiment sympa.  
\- C’est rien. Ah je voulais juste te prévenir, ton père pose des questions sur nous … enfin je veux dire sur pourquoi on s’appelle, ou qu’on s’envoie souvent des messages.  
\- Ça lui passera ne t’inquiètes pas.  
\- Moi ? Ça ne m’inquiète pas du tout. Je commence à le connaître ton père, affirme Nassim d’un ton abusivement assuré.

Camille s’approche et l’embrasse.

\- Cool. Encore merci de m’avoir sauvé.

Le commandant reste sans voix alors que Camille rentre chez elle en souriant.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Je crois que Nassim a raison, lâche Caïn.  
\- À quel sujet ?, s’enquit Legrand.  
\- Lucie joue avec nous. Il ne lui est rien arrivé. Elle est juste partie.  
\- Alors ça y est. Vous abandonnez déjà ?

D’un seul élan Caïn envoie son fauteuil dans les jambes d’Aimé et l’agrippe au col pour le ramener à son niveau.

\- Jamais. Je n’abandonnerais jamais. En revanche toi, tu devrais arrêter de faire le malin, parce que Lucie, tu ne la connais pas …

La porte du bureau s’ouvre sur Borel. Caïn lâche Legrand. Leur commandant ne fait pas plus de réflexion qu’un regard appuyé. 

\- On a reçu un appel de cette adresse. Capitaine, on y va.

Alors qu’il parle Caïn reçoit un SMS contenant la-dite adresse. Il singe un salut militaire avant de le suivre. Legrand n’entend pourtant pas rester ainsi sur le carreau. 

\- Et moi qu’est-ce que je fais alors ?  
\- Tu n’as qu’à trouver Lucie, lâche Caïn.  
\- Ou à rattraper la paperasse en retard.

Sans plus d’émoi pour leur collègue, Borel et Caïn quittent la pièce. Le commandant marche bien droit, un pas en avant mais Caïn sent que quelque chose ne va pas. 

\- C’est quoi cet appel ?  
\- On nous a signalé un meurtre dans un quartier de la banlieue.  
\- Pourquoi c’est toi qui y va et pas Legrand ?  
\- Vous préférez le faire avec Legrand ?  
\- Ah non moi j’aime autant que ce soit toi.

Borel approuve la réponse d’un signe de tête et s’en va au parking. Durant tout le trajet, il reste silencieux comme perdu dans ses pensées. Caïn n’avait pas remarqué à quel point Borel a mûri dans ses traits. Il semble adulte et sage alors que quand il est arrivé au SRPJ il n’est rien de plus qu’un adolescent maladroit. Depuis quand a-t-il autant changé ? 

\- C’est là.

Ils s’arrêtèrent au milieu d’une cité. Ce quartier est centré autour d’un foyer de jeunes. Un groupe hétéroclite d’enfants, d’adolescents et de jeunes adultes squatte la volée de marches au devant du bâtiment. Assis à même le sol pour mieux se dissimuler au milieu des silhouettes fluettes, un adulte les regarde.

C’est vers eux qu’ils se dirigent une fois qu’ils sont descendus de la voiture. Borel marche en se tenant très droit. Caïn se tient sensiblement en retrait pour laisser à son nouveau commandant l’occasion de mener la danse. Alors qu’à leur vue, les jeunes commencent à chuchoter ensemble, l’adulte leur fait un signe et se lève. Il ouvre les bras à Borel qui l’enlace brièvement.

\- Nassim comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien et toi, Jacine ?  
\- On fait aller. Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
\- On nous a appelé pour nous signaler un mort.  
\- Tu sais, on peut très bien s’en occuper nous-même.  
\- Maintenant qu’il est déclaré on doit faire ça dans les règles.  
\- Bien. Comme tu voudras. Laisse-moi te conduire jusqu’au corps.

Jacine les emmène avec lui. Caïn se pose tout un tas de questions mais il sait que, de toute façon, il aura ses réponses alors il reste muet pour l’instant et suit le mouvement. En attendant le capitaine fouille ses souvenirs mais il n’a pas moyen de se souvenir de ce qu’il avait bien pu lire dans son dossier de Borel. Déjà à l’époque il n’y avait rien, dans la paperasse, rien pour attirer l’attention sur lui, Borel n’est devenu remarquable qu’une fois sur le terrain. 

Le corps est là, allongé sur une table, recouvert d’un drap. Apparemment ils ont choisi de l’entreposer dans la pièce la plus froide. Logique. Jacine garde une bonne distance entre lui et le corps. 

\- Vous l’avez déplacé ?, demande Caïn.  
\- Oui. Il était dehors. On ne pouvait pas le laisser à la vue des enfants. Sabrina a pris des photos.  
\- Est-ce que je le connais ?, s’enquiert Borel.  
\- Non. Il est arrivé plusieurs années après ton départ. Il s’appelle Sergio Lurio.

Borel s’approche pour soulever le drap. Il voit le visage ensanglanté se découvrir. Caïn prend quelques notes et envoie un message à Stunia apparemment le commandant n’a pas pensé à le faire. 

\- Alors c’est vrai ce qu’on dit ?, lâche une voix nasillarde depuis l’entrée de la pièce.  
\- Le petit Nassim est revenu ?, enchaîne sur un ton plus rauque celui qui l’accompagne.  
\- Des amis à toi ?, demande Caïn.  
\- Disons plutôt des … connaissances de longue date.  
\- Je croyais que tu te fichais de nous quand tu parlais de rejoindre la police, reprend la voix suraiguë.  
\- On était même sûrs qu’ils ne voudraient même pas de toi là-bas. Mais bon … apparemment les poulets ça s’est assoupli on dirait, ajoute le ténor.  
\- Attention vous parlez quand même au commandant du SRPJ.  
\- En remplacement. Capitaine n’en rajoutez pas non plus.  
\- Commandant ? Ça claque ça.  
\- Qui aurait cru venant de petit Nassim qu’était bon qu’au baby-foot ?  
\- Y a un camion avec des cosmonautes pour vous dehors, déclare un nouveau venu.

D’après Stunia, Sergio Lurio aurait été victime d’une mauvaise chute lors d’une bagarre. Il avait reçu quelques coups sévères mais rien de mortel, en revanche. Sa blessure à la tête était fatale. Après avoir regardé les photos qui avaient été prises, Stunia peut conclure que c’est le trottoir, plus que son adversaire, qui l’avait eu en traître. 

Caïn attend d’être sorti de l’IML pour coincer Borel. 

\- Comment tu connais tout ce beau monde ?  
\- J’ai grandi là-bas.  
\- Et ça va aller ?  
\- Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?  
\- Tu vas devoir enquêter sur des amis.  
\- J’ai déjà enquêté sur vous et vous ne m’avez jamais demandé comment ça allait.

De retour dans la cité, ils se séparent pour interroger tous ceux qu’ils pourraient. Des jeunes, Caïn n’en a aucun. Dès qu’ils le voient arriver, ils prennent la fuite en jappant des « v’la le keuf » ou des « attention au poulet » aléatoirement. Pour les adultes, Caïn n’a pas beaucoup plus de chance. Ils n’osent pas partir en courant mais veillent à passer très loin de lui. 

L’infime partie des gens qu’il parvient à aborder réagissent de deux manières différentes. Soit ils ne lui répondent même pas, soit ils l’ont vu arriver le matin avec Nassim et ne lui parle que de ça. Et si peu nombreux qu’ils soient, tous racontent la même chose. Depuis quelques temps les résidents assistent de plus en plus à des altercations sonores entre Sergio et Jacine. 

Alors que le capitaine s’en retourne vers la voiture, il voit Borel revenir, la mine basse. Caïn n’a pas l’habitude de voir son ami si soucieux, cela s’ajoutant à son attitude plus sérieuse et responsable depuis le départ de Lucie, le capitaine aurait pu avoir quelques difficultés à reconnaître en lui le jeune lieutenant guilleret et timide qu’il a connu au début. 

\- Capitaine dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose.  
\- Les gens d’ici ne sont pas très accueillants. Sur la centaine que j’ai vu passer, j’ai réussi à en toper 10 et seulement 4 ont été assez courtois pour me …  
\- Caïn dépêchez-vous …  
\- Sergio et Jacine s’embrouillent régulièrement.

Borel paraît tout sauf satisfait de la réponse. Il prend appui sur la voiture et ferme les yeux. Ses mains remontent instinctivement pour cacher son visage. 

\- Nassim il faut qu’on aille l’interroger.  
\- Je sais.

Mais il ne bouge pas. Il reste là, immobile. Caïn n’ose pas l’interrompre, quoi qu’il est en train de faire ou de penser. Et puis soudain il se met en mouvement. Cela est si rapide qu’avant de pouvoir réagir Caïn s’est déjà fait distancer de quelques bons mètres. 

Borel navigue parmi les bâtiments avec aisance. Il sait exactement où il va. Avec lui à ses côtés, le capitaine observe que les habitants ne l’évitent plus. Au pire ils le regardent en fronçant les sourcils, au mieux ils ne s’intéressent qu’à Borel. Ce dernier finit par arriver devant une porte. Il vérifie le nom inscrit sur l’interphone et frappe à la porte. Une femme leur ouvre.

\- Salut Yamina, je cherche ton frère.  
\- Vas-y, entre Nassim.

Alors que Borel entre, Caïn décide d’être poli et de marquer un arrêt sur le palier.

\- C’est qui lui ?, demande Yamina.  
\- C’est un ami. Il s’appelle Fred.  
\- Et bien alors entre … Fred.

Le capitaine la salue et rejoint son commandant. Jacine est en cuisine où il fait chauffer du thé. Quand il voit Borel il l’invite à s’asseoir sans oublier de préciser que Caïn est tout à fait libre de s’y installer. Le capitaine reconnaît silencieusement le soin qu’il a porté au choix de ses mots. 

\- Est-ce que tu connaissais la victime ?  
\- Tu sais bien que je connais tout le monde ici.  
\- Oui mais pas tous pareil. Lui par exemple, tu le connaissais comment ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?  
\- On m’a dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien.  
\- Et donc tu penses que je l’ai tué ?  
\- C’est pas ce que j’ai dit.  
\- Si c’est exactement ça, coupe Caïn. Où étiez-vous hier vers 8 heures ?  
\- J’étais quelque part où personne ne pourrait me servir d’alibi.  
\- Quel était le sujet de vos disputes ?  
\- Maintenant qu’il est mort, ça n’a plus aucune importance.  
\- Est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent de vous battre ?  
\- Assez !, l’interrompt Borel. Capitaine si vous voulez l’interroger, faites-le au SRPJ, dans les règles. Pour l’instant on n’a pas assez d’éléments pour l’inculper alors on s’en va.

Le capitaine ne cherche même pas à argumenter. Il obéit et quitte même la pièce en premier, raccompagné par Yamina. 

\- Quand on voit vos ecchymoses on se dit que la bagarre c’est un truc de famille.  
\- Je suis responsable du club de boxe ici moi.  
\- Désolé Yamina. Je repasserais plus tard, sans lui.  
\- À plus tard Nassim.

Malgré quelques tentatives de dialogues de la part de Caïn, le commandant reste parfaitement muet tout le long du voyage jusqu’au SRPJ. Pourtant dès que Caïn a éteint le moteur de sa voiture, Borel prend la parole. 

\- Ça ne peut pas être Jacine.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que je le connais. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Quand on était gamins, il y avait deux groupes : ceux qui traînaient dans la rue et ceux qui restaient au foyer pour jouer au baby-foot.  
\- Tu vas me dire que Jacine faisait partie des gentils qui restaient en salle commune ?  
\- Non. Mais il était le seul à ne pas nous charrier ou nous racketter et quand ses potes allaient trop loin, c’est lui qui les arrêtait.  
\- Fais attention Nassim.

Ce dernier fait un signe de tête sans vraiment répondre avant d’aller jusqu’à sa voiture et partir. C’est vrai qu’il commence à se faire tard, Caïn aurait pu rentrer chez lui. Au lieu de ça, il prend la direction du SRPJ. Legrand n’est plus là. Par habitude, le capitaine s’installe dans le bureau de Lucie. Aujourd’hui il s’est rendu compte d’à quel point, il connaît finalement peu son nouveau commandant. Il trouve facilement tous les antécédents de Borel à la cité, en étude et en travail. 

Malgré cette abondance de documentations, où qu’il regarde Caïn ne trouve pas de traces de son domicile. La seule adresse à laquelle il peut être reliée est la capitainerie d’un port. Ce n’est pas du tout son objectif mais sa curiosité est piquée. Caïn prend sa voiture. 

Le port est une enclave qui ne comporte que deux ou trois quais et peut accueillir une dizaine de bateau. 6 étaient aux amarres. Caïn va s’avancer quand il voit Camille sortir d’un voilier. Elle arbore un large sourire. Caïn se couche pour la laisser passer sans se faire voir puis s’approche du voilier. 

C’est un beau bateau, d’une taille respectable mais le capitaine n’en avait que faire. Il regarde par les hublots qui donnent dans la cabine. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il la voit. Lucie. Elle est à l’intérieur. Ses cheveux ont poussé et quelque chose dans son visage est différent mais c’est bien elle. Elle semble heureuse et détendue. La voir devant lui si soudainement l’a vidé de son énergie.

Il aurait voulu rentrer et lui parler mais il sait que s’il le fait, il ôterait de ses lèvres ce si joli sourire. Pour l’instant, savoir où elle est et savoir qu’elle va bien, lui suffit. C’est tout de même à contrecœur qu’il tourne les roues et repart vers sa voiture. 

Il passe le reste de la soirée comme un décérébré. Il est rentré chez lui, poussé par l’habitude. Si Camille n’avait pas été là, il serait sûrement resté figé dans son fauteuil jusqu’à tomber de fatigue. Sa fille le voit arriver dans cet état, elle s’adapte immédiatement et l’envoie se doucher. Avec les cascades d’eau qui lui tombe sur a tête, Caïn se laisse aller facilement. Il la revoit presque devant ses yeux. Lucie. Son sourire. 

En sortant de sa douche, le repas est prêt. Il s’attable sans vraiment y prêter attention et commence à manger. Si Camille est dans le bateau, elle est forcément au courant pour Lucie. Il pourrait l’interroger elle pour avoir de plus amples informations. Il ne le fera pourtant pas, si simple que cela soit. S’il doit obtenir des informations sur Lucie, il ira lui demander directement.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, depuis des mois, et malgré les circonstances, il dort d’un sommeil de plomb. Il ne rêve même pas de Lucie alors même qu’il croise en songe Eva, Camille, Nassim, Ben, Gaëlle. Quand il se réveille il est certes atrocement en retard car il a manqué son réveil mais il a les idées claires. 

Elles le sont un peu moins quand, malgré son discours de la veille, il arrive au SRPJ au moment où Nassim revient avec Jacine, menotté. Bizarrement, des deux, c’est le commandant qui donne l’impression d’avoir commis la faute. Les preuves doivent être accablantes pour que Borel ait été obligé de l’embarquer. 

Caïn laisse un instant Nassim pour faire un détour dans le bureau de Lucie qui, à cette heure-là, est bien entendu occupé par Legrand. Le capitaine n’a pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu’il va dire mais il ne peut pas se taire, après tout ils ont passé d’innombrables heures à la chercher, côte à côte. 

\- Elle va bien.

Legrand lève la tête de ses paperasses. Il arbore une expression incompréhensible mais regarde fixement Caïn. Finalement, il dit : 

\- Vous ne tenez de quelqu’un ou vous le savez ?

Vous l’avez entendu dire par un tiers ou vous l’avez vraiment vu vous-même ? Caïn comprend.

\- Je le sais.

Je l’ai trouvé.

\- Bien.

Et il retourne à ses propres recherches. Caïn tourne les roues et s’en va du côté de Nassim. Il n’est pas dans son bureau. Il obtient rapidement l’information de par l’un de ses collègues. Leur commandant est encore est encore aux cellules. Le capitaine y roule tranquillement.

Borel savait que le capitaine viendrait, aussi avait-il tendu l’oreille et saisit le son de la porte qui s’ouvre. Il se tait immédiatement et Jacine ayant deviné change complètement de sujet. 

\- Tu es toujours aussi accro aux bateaux ?  
\- Plus que jamais. Tu savais que je m’étais payé mon permis avec mes premiers salaires ?  
\- J’espère que je ne dérange pas, interrompt le capitaine.  
\- Pas le moins du monde. Avancez, l’accueille Jacine.  
\- Et bien alors Nassim, tu me surprends. Je croyais que ça ne pouvait pas être Jacine qui avait tué Sergio.  
\- C’était un accident !  
\- C’était un accident !

Ils avaient répondu tous les deux au même instant. Le commandant n’ose pas croiser le regard du capitaine alors que Jacine le fixe calmement. Caïn semble pourtant se contenter de cette réponse et fait demi-tour. 

\- Alors comme ça c’est vraiment ton ami le type à roulettes ?  
\- Il m’a sauvé la mise un nombre incalculable de fois alors il arrive que j’essaye de lui rendre la pareille.  
\- Tu vois Nassim. J’ai toujours su qu’on était pareils toi et moi.

Borel ne peut retenir un sourire malgré tout. Il doit fermer la cellule derrière Jacine. Aussi douloureux que ce soit, il ne sert à rien de lui demander de revenir sur sa décision. Il ne prendrait pas trop cher, sûrement que du sursis et pourtant il fallait le vouloir. Yamina a beaucoup de chance d’avoir un frère comme lui.

\- Quoi que tu sois en train de lui cacher, je suis sûr que tu as fait le bon choix, déclare Jacine.

Le commandant espère que son ami a raison. Même si finalement ça n’a pas été beaucoup une décision de lui-même. Disons qu’elle s’est un peu … imposée.


	5. Chapter 5

Borel sort de son bateau. On vient de l’appeler pour une nouvelle enquête. Sur le ponton il croise Americo, un vieux pêcheur qui passe tant de temps ici que Nassim le considère presque comme un voisin. Il le salue. Le vieil homme est habituellement plein de bon sens et le laisse aller quand il sent que ce n’est pas le moment mais aujourd’hui, il l’arrête.

\- Excusez-moi mon petit Nassim, connaissez-vous un homme en fauteuil roulant ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Depuis une semaine, je le vois traîner par ici et regarder beaucoup votre voilier. Je me demandais s’il s’agissait d’un ami à vous.  
\- Oui je le connais ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas rentrer ?  
\- Ce … c’est un grand timide.

Americo acquiesce comme si la réponse de Borel est suffisante puis retourne à sa pêche. De son côté Nassim reprend son chemin, intensément troublé. Caïn l’a démasqué. Cela ne peut être que lui. Et ce, depuis plus d’une semaine. Il n’en a pourtant jamais été question. Le capitaine continue d’agir normalement, bien que plus détendu. Borel ne dira donc rien avant que la chose ne vienne de lui. 

Tout ce qu’il a à faire pour l’instant c’est se concentrer sur cette nouvelle affaire de meurtre. Au téléphone cela sonne comme une partie de cleudo. La victime a été retrouvée dans le salon d’une maison de campagne au cours d’un dîner de famille. 

L’intégralité des personnes présentes durant le meurtre est encore là-bas. Leticia Malorie, puisque c’est comme cela que s’appelait la victime, était venue accompagnée de son mari Edouard. La maison appartient à son père, présent lui-aussi, de même que son frère et sa femme, et sa sœur aînée. Parmi les personnes présentes on compte aussi une bonne, un cuisinier et un jardinier. Tous encore sur place. 

Quand il arrive, le capitaine est déjà là. L’idée de faire une réflexion sur ce qu’il vient d’apprendre lui traverse l’esprit mais Caïn n’en a pas parlé alors il fait de même. Tout paraît si normal alors que le nouveau commandant par intérim sait à quel point ce n’est pas le cas. 

Tous les suspects ont été réunis dans la même pièce. Certains attendent anxieux, d’autres vaquent à leurs occupations. Pourtant l’arrivée des enquêteurs ne déclenche aucune réaction ni chez les uns, ni chez les autres. Borel et Caïn prient donc tout leur temps pour les examiner.

\- Bon vous allez nous interrogez ou vous restez juste là à nous regarder ?

Ils se tournent, surpris, vers le grand-père, qui a parlé. 

\- Bonjour, je crois tout d’abord que vous devriez savoir que mon beau-père n’est pas malpoli. Simplement il a imposé qu’en ces murs on ne dise que la vérité. Aussi franc et brutal que soit le fond de notre pensée, on doit l’exprimer tel quel.  
\- Intéressant. Vous êtes ?, demande Caïn.  
\- Édouard, le mari de Leticia.  
\- Vous ne paraissez pas vraiment triste, note Borel.  
\- Ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de la maison mais je suis extrêmement peiné et endeuillé de la mort de ma femme, croyez-le.  
\- Vous vous entendiez bien avec elle ?  
\- Absolument mais notre secret c’était de travailler loin l’un de l’autre sinon on ne se serait pas supporté. Ça fait à peine deux jours que nous étions là et nous nous disputions déjà avec virulence au sujet d’un chien.  
\- Et vous autres, personne n’avait de problèmes avec Leticia ?  
\- C’était une garce, lâche l’aînée. Je n’ai jamais pu l’encadrer. Elle se croyait meilleure que tout le monde. Sa seule qualité c’est d’avoir appris à rester loin de moi. En revanche inspecteur, je ne l’ai pas tué, je n’aurais jamais pris cette peine pour si peu.  
\- Ce que ma sœur veut dire c’est que Leticia avait choisi d’être avocate. Cela l’avait rendu proprement insupportable.  
\- Insupportable au point de vouloir la tuer ?, demande Caïn.  
\- Non c’était tout de même ma sœur.  
\- Et pour les autres ?, s’enquiert Borel. Vous madame.  
\- Moi ? Je ne fais qu’accompagner mon mari ici. Cette Leticia je la connaissais à peine de ce que Jean m’en disait et de ce que je la voyais une fois l’an, ou tous les deux ans, à cette réunion. Pourquoi prendre autant de risque pour quelqu’un qu’on connaît si peu ? Et je ne suis pas femme à prendre des risques.  
\- Pour ma part je suis arrivée il y a peu, commence la bonne. Je n’ai rencontré mademoiselle Malorie que ce matin brièvement en la croisant dans un couloir.  
\- Et bien moi j’ai beau travailler ici depuis 20 ans, je ne saurais même pas vous dire à quoi elle ressemble. Par contre je peux vous affirmer qu’elle ne sortait jamais faire un tour dans les jardins.  
\- Je ne l’ai pas tué non plus. J’étais aux cuisines toute la matinée …  
\- Dis donc Anthony, interrompt le doyen. Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai ce que vous racontez à nos amis policiers. Quand je dis pas de mensonges sous ce toit, cela comprend aussi les mensonges par omission ! C’est moi qui l’ait tué et Anthony le sait. Il était le seul à savoir que Leticia avait une allergie terrible aux arachides avant que je ne le lui demande. Je n’ai eu ensuite qu’à l’empoisonner, en prenant bien soin de ne pas mêler Anthony à tout ça.

Le cuisinier garde les yeux rivés sur le sol, il semble prêt à pleurer. Le commandant et son capitaine échangent un regard surpris avant que le téléphone de Caïn ne sonne. C’est Stunia. 

\- Oui Stunia ? Dites-moi ce que vous savez, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.  
\- Leticia Malorie a été empoisonnée. Son dossier médicale fait mention d’une allergie virulente aux …  
\- … arachides.  
\- Comment savez-vous ça capitaine ? Mais oui c’est ça.  
\- Bien, je vous rappelle.

Avant même d’en avoir la confirmation orale Borel sait. Il se dirige vers le grand-père pour lui passer les menottes. Quoi qu’il fasse, Nassim a l’air gentil. Alors qu’il l’arrête, il s’excuse auprès du doyen de devoir lui passer les pinces, l’autre répond toujours avec une franchise déconcertante. Le reste de la famille semble choqué mais on ne leur observe aucun haussement de voix, aucun pleur. Caïn ne s’arrête même pas pour leur expliquer la suite et part après Nassim.

En salle d’interrogatoire, Rémond Malorie est toujours aussi calme et détendu. Caïn et Borel l’observe de l’autre côté de la vitre sans teint. 

\- Tu crois que c’est parce qu’il ne ment jamais qu’il est si serein ?, demande le capitaine.

Mais il n’attend pas de réponses et s’en va en salle d’interrogatoire. Borel soupire et le suit. Il est rare qu’un coupable confesse son crime si facilement alors même qu’après examen on aurait pu conclure à un simple accident. Ce vieil homme a une discipline de fer et n’a à aucun moment chercher à se défendre.

\- Elle devenait comme sa mère. Je n’avais pas le choix. À force de traîner avec tous les gens qui vivent de mensonges, elle devenait comme eux. Ce matin quand elle est arrivée, je lui ai demandé comment elle allait. Vous savez ce qu’elle m’a répondu ? « Ça va ».

Il paraît réellement scandalisé. Caïn, lui, semble fasciné.

\- Quel est le problème avec « ça va » ?  
\- C’est le plus grand mensonge qu’on puisse faire ! Ce n’est même pas une vraie question, c’est une politesse. « Ça va », c’est exactement ce que m’a dit sa mère le matin même où elle s’est tuée.  
\- Alors vous, vous ne mentez jamais ? Pas le moindre petit mensonge ?, demande Borel.  
\- J’ai été élevé comme ça commandant. À première vue, on pense souvent que c’est un désavantage mais moi je sais qu’on ne se fait jamais d’aussi bons amis que ceux à qui on ne ment pas.  
\- Parfois c’est nécessaire de mentir, essaye Borel.  
\- Non ça c’est ce qu’on veut croire. La vérité peut être douloureuse, absurde, blessante ou terrifiante mais une fois les premiers moments dépassés, elle apporte toujours de la reconnaissance.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas le genre de personne à qui on confie des secrets vous.  
\- Détrompez-vous capitaine. Parfois c’est justement parce qu’ils savent que je vais le révéler en toute normalité que mes amis me confient leur secret. Un secret dans la bouche de quelqu’un comme moi c’est juste une vérité de plus.  
\- Donc vous avouez ce meurtre pleinement ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous n’avez plus qu’à signer vos aveux.

Rémond Malorie se fait ensuite emmener sans opposer la moindre résistance. Ce vieil homme leur laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Il leur a volé le sentiment d’une enquête rondement menée et malgré qu’il ait tué sa fille, il a effectivement quelque chose de sympathique. Borel se tourne vers son capitaine. 

\- Fred il faut que je te dise quelque chose …

Caïn l’arrête sur le champ. Il a bien pensé que le discours de Rémond sur la vérité aurait fait cogiter ce bon Nassim mais lui aussi de son côté a repensé beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu n’irais pas briser sa confiance si ? De toute façon je passerais ce soir chez toi alors préviens-la ou pas, je m’en fous. Moi à 20 heure, je serais devant ta porte.

Le capitaine tourne les roues et s’en va. Il ne veut pas voir la réaction de Borel, ni même avoir une réponse. Il a délivré son message et c’est tout. Son retour chez lui ressemble à s’y méprendre à une fuite en avant, peut-être en était-ce une. Caïn ne s’attarde plus à ce genre de détails. Il se dit simplement qu’à défaut de se mettre réellement sur son 31 ce soir, il peut au moins s’offrir le luxe d’une panoplie de vêtements propres. 

Camille ne rentre pas et plus l’heure approche, plus Caïn devient fébrile usant frénétiquement ses pneus sur le parquet de sa maison. Finalement il ne peut résister et part en avance. Le port lui paraît plus silencieux que lors de ses séances d’espionnages. Il ne voit jamais vraiment bien au travers des petits hublots, la seule fenêtre plus importante est tournée vers la mer, inaccessible au capitaine. 

Le ponton non plus n’est pas très adapté aux fauteuils roulants mais Caïn ne peut pas se concentrer sur quelque chose d’aussi stupide maintenant. Il n’a jamais frappé à la porte d’un bateau pour rentrer. À sa grande surprise c’est Camille qui vient ouvrir. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?, lui demande-t-elle.  
\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, lui rétorque son père.  
\- Nassim est un bon ami. D’ailleurs je ne sais pas s’il acceptera de te faire rentrer.  
\- Nassim sait que je viens. S’il n’a rien mis en place alors c’est qu’il m’accepte volontiers.  
\- Il savait que tu allais venir ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu’il nous l’aurait dit.

C’est la voix de Lucie qui répond d’un peu plus loin. Caïn ne peut pas la voir mais le simple fait d’avoir entendu le son de sa voix fait battre la chamade à son cœur. Soudain elle apparaît dans l’embrasure de la porte et Caïn comprend tout. 

Pourquoi elle est partie sans rien dire. Pourquoi finalement elle s’est réfugiée chez Nassim à Marseille-même. Pourquoi Camille vient chez Nassim. Pourquoi Lucie l’a nommé commandant. Et surtout pourquoi, après tout ce temps et tous ces efforts qu’il avait déployé, Lucie ne semble absolument pas contente de le voir.

Dans l’embrasure de la porte, elle peut bien froncer les sourcils, montrer les dents, Caïn n’en voit rien. Une seule et unique chose capte son attention c’est son ventre parfaitement rond. Lucie est enceinte. 

Dès l’instant où il a réalisé cela, Fred entend, dans un coin de sa tête, des myriades de questions bourdonner. Il ne les écoute pas. Il ne veut même pas savoir de quoi elles retournent. C’est forcément des questions égoïstes et égocentriques. Il n’en veut pas. Tout ce qui doit compter, c’est Lucie. Rien d’autre que Lucie. Caïn pose donc la seule question possible. 

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Tout en gardant un visage fermé, Lucie l’observe de haut en bas, elle prend tant son temps qu’il a l’impression de se tenir à nouveau debout. Caïn attend son jugement, immobile. 

\- J’ai envie de soupe de poissons.

Et elle repart dans la cabine. Il reste seul à seule, face à face avec Camille. Elle lui sourit. 

\- Tu vas la faire toi-même ?  
\- Non, si je veux qu’elle soit mangeable je ferais mieux d’aller en acheter une.  
\- Le restaurant « La Marée » en fait à emporter pas loin d’ici. C’est là que je vais quand Lucie a envie de poissons.  
\- D’accord, merci.

En sortant du port, Caïn croise Borel. 

\- Capitaine ? Mais vous êtes vachement en avance. Est-ce que …  
\- Je vais chercher à manger.

Il continue sa route, laissant là son commandant. Il trouve sans problème le restaurant et peut commander sa soupe. 

\- Mais dites-moi monsieur. Vous auriez pas une fille par hasard ?  
\- Si pourquoi ?  
\- Camille c’est ça ? Hey Michel ! Je t’avais bien dit qu’il ressemblait à Camille !  
\- Bernard, tu es trop fort avec ça, con.  
\- Alors si vous êtes le papa de Camille, la soupe c’est pour Lucie c’est ça ? Hey Michel ! Fais moi une soupe spéciale Lucie !  
\- Elle a une soupe spéciale ?, s’intrigue Caïn.  
\- Je la connais pas la petite mais elle mange drôlement épicé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais toujours un plat à part pour elle.

Là, face à ces cuisiniers pleins de bonne humeur, Caïn se sent ridicule. Il l’a cherché pendant tellement longtemps et d’arrache-pied … enfin bref … Tout ça pour que deux commis de restaurant en sachent plus que lui. Si Legrand continue ses recherches comme ils l’avaient toujours fait, il ne la trouvera jamais. Caïn paye en espèces. 

Quand il retourne au bateau, c’est de nouveau Camille qui lui ouvre. Il présente la soupe de poissons comme une offrande et elle le laisse passer. Qu’aurait-il pu vouloir de plus, en cet instant, que d’être admis à sa table ? Encore faut-il qu’il arrive jusque là-bas. La cabine d’un bateau n’est visiblement pas faite pour accueillir un fauteuil roulant. 

\- Désolé Caïn, ma maison n’est pas très aux normes, s’excuse Borel avec un léger sourire.  
\- C’est pas grave tu sais, la mienne non plus.

Il faut au moins leur reconnaître ça, Nassim et Camille œuvrent dur pour que ce repas n’ait à souffrir d’aucune gêne. Ils ne réussissent pas trop mal, même si Lucie est restée pratiquement aphone. Caïn s’est rapidement éclipsé à terre, pour s’occuper d’Eva. Il a peur qu’on lui demande de partir, alors il s’occupe au mieux pour qu’on l’oublie, pour qu’on le laisse rester encore un peu. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?, demande soudain Lucie qui est arrivée sans faire de bruit.  
\- Que je fais quoi ? Jouer avec Eva ?  
\- Non. Pourquoi tu es venu là ?  
\- Parce que je voulais te voir.  
\- Est-ce qu’à un moment tu t’es demandé ce que je voulais, moi ?  
\- Malheureusement pour moi tu n’avais pas laissé de note. Mais commande et j’obéis. Dis moi n’importe quoi, je veux que tu sois bien.

Il lit dans ses yeux le « Va-t-en », le « Dégage » mais elle ne les prononce pas. Il n’a donc pas à les exécuter. Elle se contente de partir, dans un espace comme celui-là, elle ne va certainement pas loin mais, encore plus sûrement, Caïn ne pourra pas la suivre. 

Caïn reste donc couché par terre avec Eva jusqu’à ce que Camille vienne le rejoindre.

\- Ça va ?  
\- C’est plus compliqué que ça, mais ça va venir.


	6. Chapter 6

Encore une fois Aimé est sorti très tard du SRPJ. Depuis qu’il sait que Caïn a trouvé la trace de Lucie, il redouble d’effort lui-même pour arriver à ce résultat. Mais depuis des mois qu’il cherche, il a épuisé toutes ses pistes. Il est contraint de se restreindre à de vieilles informations et à de la surveillance, pour ainsi dire, il tourne en rond. Et plus il se voit emprunter encore et encore les mêmes chemins, plus il enrage. À quel moment est-ce que le capitaine a trouvé la faille qui l’a mené jusqu’à Lucie ? 

Le lieutenant se demande parfois même pourquoi il s’inflige tout cela. Au départ, il a été mu par une réelle inquiétude, mais plus le temps passe, plus ses recherches servent à rythmer ses journées. Il aurait voulu retrouver Lucie pour que tout cela s’arrête, pour qu’il ait accompli son objectif et qu’il puisse passer à autre chose, enfin. Mais il ne la trouve pas et ses journées se ressemblent toutes. 

Malgré son tumulte intérieur, les rues sont silencieuses, uniquement éclairées par les lampadaires urbains qui diffusent une lumière jaune pâle. Il n’entend que ses pas jusqu’au moment où il perçoit un autre son, quelque chose qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas entendu s’il y avait eu plus d’animations dans la rue. Aimé se dirige vers le bruit. 

Il découvre alors un homme face à une femme et à un enfant. Ils semblent tous les deux terrifiés et ils ont de quoi. L’homme braque sur eux une arme. En une seconde, l’esprit de Legrand redevient clair. Il dégaine son pistolet et son badge et signifie sa présence par un raclement de gorge. L’homme se retourne, il a les yeux mouillés de larmes. 

\- T’es qui toi ?  
\- Lieutenant Aimé Legrand, police judiciaire. Posez cette arme au sol tout de suite.  
\- Un condé ?

En apprenant ça, l’homme prend la fuite, laissant derrière lui la femme et l’enfant recroquevillés sur eux-même. Ils tremblent de tous leurs membres. Legrand les approche doucement.

\- Venez, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

La femme éclate en sanglots alors que la jeune fille qui l’accompagne, probablement sa fille, se redresse pour lui faire face. Elle doit avoir 12 ou 13 ans. 

\- On n’a plus de chez nous parce que le monsieur là, c’est mon père. Si on rentre, il va nous tuer.  
\- Et si je vous proposais de venir chez moi ?  
\- Vous feriez ça ? C’est vrai ?  
\- Venez, je n’habite plus très loin d’ici.

La fille relève sa mère et suit Legrand. Il va mener l’enquête mais ne se soucie pas du tout de savoir s’il peut les emmener chez lui. Cela n’a aucune importance. De toute façon, elles ont besoin d’un foyer, au moins pour la nuit. Il les fait entrer dans son appartement en premier. 

\- Je sais que ce n’est pas du luxe mais au moins on a un toit au dessus de la tête.

Disons que pour quelqu’un vivant seul, c’est parfaitement adapté, mais qu’une fois à trois dans l’espace de vie, on se sent rapidement à l’étroit. Ses invitées ne semblent pas s’en formaliser. La mère s’est assise, ramassée sur elle-même, dans le canapé, alors que sa fille explore chaque pièce de la maison. Une fois qu’elle a terminé, elle revient dans le salon. 

\- Moi c’est Sadia et elle c’est ma mère. Elle s’appelle Marina. Et toi comment tu t’appelles ?  
\- Aimé.  
\- C’est vrai ce que tu as dit à papa ? Que tu es policier ?  
\- Oui c’est vrai. Je travaille au service régional de police judiciaire.  
\- Alors tu peux nous aider ?  
\- Je crois que le mieux pour l’instant, c’est que vous dormiez et on reparlera de ça à tête plus reposée demain. Venez je vous montre la chambre et la salle de bain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Caïn se réveille le lendemain, il est pris d’une peur subite d’avoir tout inventé. Bien qu’il soit pressé, il ne se précipite pas. Il sait que si son fauteuil lui échappe dans un moment comme ça, il pourrait casser quelque chose. Il tient à ses meubles ainsi qu’à son calme, si précaire, alors il prend son temps. Une fois dans la cuisine, il commence à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il suffit que Camille apparaisse à la porte pour qu’il soit rassuré. Tout est vrai. Il n’a rien rêvé de cette histoire de dingue. Il le voit à la tête de sa fille. Aujourd’hui il sera chargé de garder Eva pendant que Nassim, Lucie et Camille partent faire un tour au large. Caïn s’exécute sans demander son reste. 

Voir Lucie avec un ventre rond a annihilé toutes ses résistances, ses réticences. Il ne vit que pour une seule et unique chose : se faire pardonner de Lucie et pouvoir profiter d’une place au soleil à ses côtés. Il est prêt à tout. Garder Eva est bien la moindre des tâches. Il est très heureux de passer son samedi avec sa petite-fille comme un papy normal. Et avec personne dans la maison, il n’a pas peur qu’on le surprenne rampant par terre. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouvrant les yeux dans son canapé, Aimé a besoin d’une seconde pour se souvenir pourquoi il dort là et non pas dans son lit. Sadia. Marina. Leur père et mari. L’enquête qu’il devait mener. C’est cette conviction qui le tire de dessous les couettes. Il a du travail même si c’est samedi. Il faut éclaircir les choses au plus vite pour que ces femmes puissent rentrer chez elles.

C’est Marina qui arrive en première dans le salon. Elle se déplace à pas de loup, le dos voûté et le regard fuyant. Quand Legrand lui propose quelque chose à manger, elle sursaute. Il s’excuse. Elle s’excuse en retour. Ils peuvent commencer à manger. Legrand aurait voulu tout de suite lui poser tout un tas de questions mais la voir si peu à l’aise le bride. Il l’interrogera plus tard. 

\- Mon mari s’appelle Yves. D’habitude il est très calme. Il n’avait même jamais levé la main sur nous avant hier. Mais depuis quelques jours, il était … bizarre.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il rentrait plus tard, agité. Il avait du mal à se lever le matin. Mon mari n’a jamais eu du mal à se lever le matin. Il critiquait ou s’extasiait devant tout et n’importe quoi. Il passait deux à trois fois plus de temps dans la salle de bain.  
\- Est-ce qu’il vous avait parlé d’un rendez-vous ? D’un changement d’habitude ?  
\- Non rien.

Ils s’arrêtent de parler pour regarder Sadia entrer dans la pièce. Elle a une mine bien plus sombre que la veille. Elle salue mornement Aimé et embrasse sa mère. Elle cherche de quoi prendre son petit-déjeuner comme si elle est chez elle. Aimé va s’habiller pour les laisser seules. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caïn est allongé avec Eva. Il essaye tant bien que mal de faire tenir debout une pile de blocs de constructions que sa petite-fille vient régulièrement détruire. Il a tenté au début de comparer ça à la tour de Babel mais, contrairement à l’histoire, lui ne parvient jamais assez haut alors il se réoriente pour inventer, de manière plus classique et bien plus efficace, une histoire de dinosaure qui vient détruire sa maison. Eva rit aux éclats. 

Après avoir rasé l’équivalent d’une capitale, elle commence à fermer les yeux. Sans montrer plus de résistance, elle s’installe contre Fred et s’endort tout à fait. Ne s’en occupant pas le moins du monde, Caïn continue de lui parler doucement, tantôt lui racontant des histoires, tantôt lui confiant ses états d’âme, le tout en mettant en place toute une ville de petite maison. Finalement le sommeil le gagne aussi. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Vous êtes sûr qu’il est là-bas ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien, répond Marina. Vous m’avez demandé mon adresse, je vous ai répondu.  
\- Bon et bien je vais aller voir. Je vous laisse un double des clés et mon numéro de téléphone.

Il fait tout comme il a dit et se retrouve bientôt devant l’adresse indiquée. Il frappe plusieurs fois à la porte et personne ne répond mais quand il essaye d’ouvrir, la porte n’est pas fermée. Il entre à pas de velours, écoute, c’est en entendant un bruit sourd qu’il décide de s’approcher. Il sait qu’il aurait dû s’annoncer mais quelque chose l’en empêche. Legrand s’avance encore. 

La porte du salon est entrouverte. Il aperçoit dans entrebâillement un homme assis sur une chaise et une femme qui lui fait face, mais qui s’apprête à s’asseoir sur son séant. Dans un premier réflexe, le lieutenant faillit faire demi-tour comme il est venu mais un détail perverti toute la scène. L’homme est en sang et en pleurs. Sans plus attendre, il sort son arme et pénètre dans la pièce. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caïn ne se réveille même pas lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Eva, toujours sur lui, sort du sommeil et c’est en voulant aller vers sa mère qu’elle réveille son grand-père. Il s’étire longuement au moment où il ouvre les yeux. Il se fige un instant, ne parvenant pas à croire les informations qu’ils lui transmettent. Lucie est là, accompagnée de Borel et de Camille bien sûr.

Avant qu’il ait pu la saluer Camille et Borel s’éclipsent en emportant Eva. Lucie reste là presque immobile. Fred doit faire un effort pour la regarder dans les yeux et ne pas laisser son regard dériver jusqu’à son ventre. Mais comme il est encore absolument allongé par terre, son angle de vue lui permet quand même d’apprécier ses rondeurs. Elle bouge enfin pour s’asseoir sur une chaise pendant que Caïn se redresse du mieux qu’il peut. 

\- Est-ce que Aimé sait ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que je t’avais trouvé.  
\- Je voulais dire … est-ce qu’il sait que je suis …  
\- Non.

Elle soupire en posant une main sur son ventre et Caïn ne sait pas dire si c’est du soulagement ou de la déception. Il lui trouve un air fatigué mais en se souvenant de Gaëlle à la même période, il se rappelle que c’est parfaitement normal. Elle est retombée bien vite dans ses pensées. 

\- C’est prévu pour quand ?  
\- Dans 2 semaines.  
\- Et comment tu te sens ?  
\- Grosse. Soupe au lait. Fatiguée.

Fred a dit cela en désignant la place à côté de lui dans cette montagne de couvertures et d’oreillers. Lucie lui a lancé un regard qui disait « Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire » mais l’offre doit paraître trop censée ou trop alléchante pour qu’elle puisse la refuser. C’est presque à contre-cœur qu’elle se lève pour aller s’allonger avec Fred, en prenant toutefois soin de ne pas le toucher. Elle s’endort presque aussitôt.

Quand Camille et Nassim reviennent, Lucie s’est réinstallée contre Fred. Ce dernier lui caresse doucement le ventre s’émerveillant de pouvoir sentir de ci, de là, les mouvements d’un bébé Lucie. Il ne prête même pas attention aux mines amusées de sa fille et de son commandant. Il profite simplement du mieux qu’il peut du moment présent.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le doute, Legrand a dû arrêter et la femme et l’homme. Ce dernier doit avant toute chose faire un séjour à l’infirmerie alors que le lieutenant commence par interroger la femme. 

\- Nom. Prénom. Âge. Et profession, s’il vous plaît.  
\- Isabelle Rouquier. 36 ans. Vendeuse de lingerie féminine.  
\- Que faisiez-vous chez Yves Lamboa ?  
\- Je crois que c’est assez évident. Ça n’explique pas pourquoi vous êtes entrés par effraction et nous avez arrêté.  
\- Vous êtes l’amante de monsieur Lamboa ?  
\- Non pas son amante ! Je suis son amour d’enfance, son amour de toujours. Regardez cette photo, nous n’avions que 14 ans à l’époque.  
\- Comment expliquez-vous qu’il soit marié avec une autre ?  
\- Ne me parlez pas de cette mascarade ! Yves et moi ne pouvions pas avoir d’enfants alors nous avons décidé qu’il se prêterait à ce mariage factice pour avoir un enfant.  
\- Pourquoi était-il sévèrement blessé et ligoté à une chaise quand je suis arrivé ?  
\- Nos pratiques ne vous concernent pas. Et cela n’explique toujours pas pourquoi vous nous avez arrêté.  
\- Hier soir Yves Lamboa a tenté de tuer sa femme et sa fille.  
\- C’est bien ce que je vous disais !  
\- Madame Rouquier vous ne manquez certes, pas d’imagination, mais votre histoire ne tient pas debout. Je vous fais envoyer en cellule jusqu’à pouvoir interroger monsieur Lamboa.

Après qu’il lui ait annoncé cela, Isabelle Rouquier se mure dans un silence glacial. Elle est emmenée par un des agents présents ce samedi. Legrand va se rendre à l’hôpital quand il a un pré-sentiment. Il fait volte-face pour jeter un œil aux caméras sur son ordinateur. Quelle n’est pas sa surprise lorsqu’il voit qu’Isabelle Rouquier a neutralisé le garde et est en train de le dépouiller. 

Legrand se précipite vers les cellules et appelle en renfort trois autres agents qui travaillent là. Ils rentrent en trombe dans la pièce, Isabelle n’a pas tout à fait réussi à prendre le pistolet qui lui échappe des mains quand elle veut les braquer. Elle tente bien de les attaquer avec une pince à cheveux mais ils la maîtrisent simplement et l’enferme pour de bon dans la cellule. Dès qu’elle est reprise, elle se tait de nouveau et les fixe avec un regard noir.

À l’hôpital, Yves dément complètement l’histoire d’Isabelle. Enfin presque, ils avaient bel et bien été en couple mais ne s’étaient jamais remis de leur infécondité. Elle a usé de chantage pour le refaire tomber dans la drogue qu’ils prenaient ensemble avant. Elle avait menacé tout le reste de sa famille s’il ne tuait pas sa femme et sa fille. Son père était mort comme cela il y a quelques semaines. Yves Lamboa avait même, pour prouver ses dires, des appels, des textos, des messages vocaux et des photos. Dans sa folie de le retrouver, Isabelle Rouquier avait laissé des traces partout. Affaire conclue. 

Quand il va annoncer tout ça à Sadia et Marina. Elles lui demandent de les emmener tout de suite à ses côtés. Sadia paraît avoir tout oublié des évènements de la veille et parfaitement pardonnée son père. Pour Marina cela demande plus de temps. Il leur laisse à tous son numéro si jamais, ils avaient besoin de ses services. 

Sur la route du retour au SRPJ, il se sent bien. Il a résolu une affaire, aidé une famille. Son travail de flic n’est finalement pas si vain. Il flotte au dessus des choses. Il est ramené à terre quand Thierry un gars de l’accueil le hèle.

\- Aimé ? Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, vas-y.  
\- Quelqu’un m’a remis une enveloppe que je dois donner au capitaine absolument aujourd’hui. D’habitude il vient toujours mais on ne l’a pas vu aujourd’hui. Tu pourras aller lui porter ?  
\- Ouais bien sûr.

Legrand ne se voit pas dire non maintenant et Caïn ne peut pas lui gâcher une si bonne journée en quelques minutes seulement. L’enveloppe est scellée et complètement vierge. Legrand prend la direction du domicile du capitaine dont il a, bon gré, mal gré, appris à connaître l’adresse. En arrivant devant il remarque que la voiture de Borel est là aussi. 

Il pousse la porte extérieure et entre dans le jardin. Il n’aurait pas cru Caïn capable d’avoir un si beau jardin. Dans la nuit tombante, il suit le petit sentier au milieu des plantations. Peut-être est-ce Camille qui s’occupe de tout ça ? En arrivant au cabanon, il sait qu’il s’est trompé de passage. Il regarde autour de lui. 

Il voit du mouvement au travers d’une baie vitrée toute éclairée de l’intérieur et s’approche. Camille vient d’entrer dans la pièce. Elle doit s’adresser à Eva. Quand Legrand dépasse le buisson qui lui cache la vue, il comprend que ce n’est pas le cas. 

Face à elle, allongés au sol, il y a Lucie. Lucie endormie. Lucie enceinte. Lucie dans les bras de Caïn.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred s’est presque endormi quand Camille vient les appeler à manger. Il veut s’éloigner un peu de Lucie alors qu’elle est encore dans son sommeil mais il a son bras coincé sous elle. Étant de face, Lucie se réveille et tombe tout de suite sur lui. Elle lui adresse un sourire léger juste avant que tout le reste lui revienne à l’esprit. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle s’éloigne vivement et de remet debout. Elle va dire quelque chose mais quelqu’un frappe à la porte. 

Camille jette un regard à son père qui répond à sa question muette par une négation de la tête. Elle part donc ouvrir pendant que lui se réinstalle sur son fauteuil. Avant de voir qui leur fait une visite surprise, ils entendent Camille s’exclamer : 

\- Aimé ?

En une seconde, l’ambiance change du tout au tout. Nassim ne sait plus où se mettre. Lucie a fait un pas en arrière, pale comme un linge. Fred choisit de se placer entre elle et la porte. Camille s’écarte pour le laisser entrer. Ils respire fort et ne regarde que Lucie. Il s’approche. Caïn veut lui barrer le passage. Son lieutenant lui jette une enveloppe. 

\- Alors comme ça tout le monde est au courant ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit à moi ?  
\- Je n’ai prévenu que Nassim. Camille et Fred m’ont trouvé seuls.  
\- Tu es en train de dire que je ne fais pas le poids ?  
\- Non Aimé !  
\- Et ça ?, dit-il en désignant le ventre de Lucie. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de demander qui est le père ?!

Lucie cache son visage dans ses mains et se met dos à lui. Quand elle fait cela Fred sait qu’il a fait le bon choix en ne lui en parlant pas lui-même. C’est finalement lui qui s’interpose. 

\- Legrand vous devriez partir avant de faire une connerie.  
\- Vous avez raison et pourtant c’est pas les idées qui me manquent.

Il quitte la maison. Lucie se recroqueville dans le coin de la pièce. Elle pleure doucement. Fred aurait voulu aller la consoler mais il n’aurait sûrement fait qu’empirer son malheur. Il laisse donc Camille s’accroupir aux côtés d’elle. Camille leur fait signe de partir. Nassim et Fred s’exécutent.

Ils s’installent dans la cuisine. Le calme et le silence sont étranges après tant de cris et d’émotions. Nassim triture nerveusement ses manches et mâchonne sa lèvre.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.  
\- C’est à propos de ce qu’à dit Legrand. Sur la paternité du bébé.  
\- Oui ?  
\- En fait il a faux. Lucie ne sait pas lequel de vous est le père.  
\- C’est gentil d’avoir partagé cette information avec moi Nassim mais pour l’instant tout ce qui compte, c’est Lucie. Une fois né, le doute sera difficilement possible quant à son père de toute façon.

Camille pointe le bout de son nez à la porte. 

\- Papa, est-ce que …. ?  
\- Oui, ils peuvent rester dormir ici.

Ce soir-là, Caïn dort dans le canapé, Lucie dans la chambre de ce dernier, Camille dans la sienne et Nassim y a été invité sans que le maître de maison n’en sache rien. Le capitaine s’endort comme une masse alors que son ancienne commandante n’arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne saura jamais qu’elle s’est levée au milieu de la nuit, pas plus qu’il ne saura le temps infini qu’elle a passé à le regarder dormir. Il s’éveille au matin, seul dans le salon. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En sortant de la boulangerie, Aimé Legrand a la boule au ventre. Et si elle ne voulait carrément plus le voir ? Il a été dur hier soir, sur le coup de la surprise et de la colère. Il est tout de même l’un des mieux placés pour savoir que le bébé pouvait être de lui et Lucie n’avait pas répondu à la question la veille. Il y a encore de l’espoir. 

Cela ne l’empêche pas de se sentir malade à l’idée de vouloir débarquer comme une fleur au petit-déjeuner. En s’approchant de la maison il voit quelqu’un en sortir.

\- Capitaine !

Il s’approche en trottinant. Caïn regarde ce qu’il tient en main. 

\- Je vois que vous avez été plus rapide que moi.  
\- Vous pensez que je peux rentrer m’excuser ?  
\- Ce n’est pas moi qui vais pouvoir vous en empêcher. On est dans le même bateau vous et moi maintenant.

Il est bien obligé d’approuver le capitaine pour espérer rentrer mais cette déclaration le gêne au plus haut point. « Dans le même bateau » il frisonne avant de suivre Caïn. Dès qu’il passe la porte il perçoit la voix joyeuse de Camille qui parle avec Borel. Lucie apparaît dans le couloir au même moment. Quand elle le voit, elle se fige une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre sa course vers la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir …  
\- On en parlera après le petit-déjeuner, tu veux ?, répond froidement Lucie.  
\- En tout cas merci d’apporter tout ça, déclare joyeusement Camille.

Plus tard, Borel et Camille sont partis. Ils ont pris Eva avec eux. Il ne reste plus, dans la maison, que Lucie, Fred et Aimé. Lucie est debout, Aimé est assis face à elle et Fred à côté de lui. Et si Lucie est tendue, Aimé l’est encore plus. 

\- Donc tu ne sais même pas qui est le père ?, répète une fois Aimé.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça change à la fin !?, finit par s’énerver Fred.  
\- Arrêtez …, souffle Lucie.

Immédiatement Caïn se tait. Cette docilité soudaine tape sur le système de Legrand.

\- Je suis désolé mais on est quand même aux premières loges ! On devrait avoir notre mot à dire.  
\- Et si je n’avais pas envie ? Et si pour une fois je voulais juste que vous taisiez et que vous soyez à mes côtés, tous les deux ?

Entendant ça, Legrand se lève d’un bond et sort. Le capitaine l’aurait volontiers laissé faire mais quand il voit l’effet que son départ a sur l’expression de Lucie, il tourne les roues et part après lui. Par chance il n’est pas allé loin. Il s’est arrêté, dos au mur, la tête dans les mains. 

\- Tu devrais rentrer.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?  
\- Parce que c’est Lucie, qu’elle est enceinte et qu’elle nous le demande.  
\- Et on fera quoi une fois qu’on saura ?  
\- On fera ce que Lucie dira.

Il a dit cela avec aplomb, sans aucun accroc dans la voix. Il est si sûr de lui, si déterminé que Legrand comprend clairement qu’il ne lui reste qu’une seule option. Il soupire et suit Caïn. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les jours passent et Lucie reste chez Caïn. Nassim et Aimé font sans arrêt la navette entre chez eux et là-bas. Parfois ils ont l’impression de vivre à 6 dans la même maison, ou plutôt 6 et demi. Pourtant plus le temps passe et plus Legrand s’isole. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur et ne manque jamais une occasion de hausser le ton. Si Lucie a rendez-vous, c’est toujours à Fred d’y aller, car lui est indisposé ou a une affaire en cours. Il fait d’ailleurs preuve du plus grand zèle au travail et ne passe qu’un temps limité à la maison. 

Son attitude commence à taper sur le système des autres habitants. Même Eva ne le calcule plus quand il vient. À tous ? Pas tout à fait. Le seul qui paraît absolument insensible à cette mascarade de colocataire, c’est Caïn. Un jour, alors qu’on approche dangereusement du terme s’en est trop pour Lucie. 

\- Aimé, c’est plus possible. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? C’est quoi le problème ?

Et alors Aimé explose. 

\- Tu as raison en effet, c’est plus possible ! Moi je ne peux pas faire comme si tout était normal alors que ce n’est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas vivre avec ce poids de ne pas savoir. Alors vous savez quoi ? Je me barre ! Définitivement. Je suis venu ici pour travailler dans la police et bien j’irais travailler ailleurs. Tout ira mieux comme ça. Caïn fera un bien meilleur père que moi ! Et si je ne me trompe pas c’est bien ce que tu espères ? Hein Lucie !

Il s’arrête un moment pour respirer profondément. Tout le monde est trop bouche bée pour répondre quoi que ce soit avant qu’il ne reprenne plus calmement.

\- Le mieux c’est qu’on se quitte sans animosité. J’oublie toute cette histoire de dingue et vous vous m’oubliez. Vous m’avez appris énormément de choses, merci, mais maintenant je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous.

Il sort. Caïn part à sa suite alors que derrière lui, Lucie commence à pleurer. Legrand marche vite mais avec ses roues, Caïn le rattrape sans problème. 

\- Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?  
\- Poussez-vous de mon chemin ou je vous en mets une.  
\- Vous ne le ferez jamais. Je vous connais.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites.  
\- Je l’aime. Mais ça tu le comprends, sinon tu n’aurais pas fait tout ce petit spectacle depuis des semaines.  
\- Ma décision est prise.  
\- Je sais.

Legrand cherche à dépasser Caïn mais ce dernier reste à niveau. 

\- Je sens que ce sera l’une de mes histoires préférées à raconter.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Celle où le père qu’il n’a jamais connu, met une droite magistrale à son père qu’il connaît.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas frappé, répond Legrand avec un presque sourire.

Il a compris où Caïn veut en venir. 

\- Oui mais si tu ne le fais pas je ne le lâcherais pas. Et puis ton tableau du connard qui abandonne sa famille ne serait pas compl …

Legrand l’arrête par un coup de poing dantesque qui fait tomber Caïn à la renverse. Ce dernier, sonné, essaye de retrouver ses esprits quand Legrand apparaît devant lui tout sourire. 

\- C’est assez bon pour ton histoire ?  
\- Farpait.

Il eut besoin de temps pour se relever. Son nez saigne abondamment. Une fois qu’il est de nouveau sur ses roues, il n’y a plus aucune trace de Legrand nul part. 

Caïn n’ose pas s’épousseter par peur de se tâcher encore davantage. Il remet lentement toutes ses idées en place tout en vérifiant que tout ce qui doit fonctionner fonctionne. Les mains, les poignets, les coudes, ok. Les épaules, le cou, ok. Les roues, ok.

Il a encore des étoiles devant les yeux. Le choc résonne dans son crâne et il sent le sang lui couler dans la bouche. Malgré ça, il va bien. Caïn n’a jamais douté qu’il arriverait à se faire frapper mais il n’avait pas cru que Legrand irait si franchement. Il hésite même à se dire que le lieutenant n’y est pas allé de bon cœur. 

Caïn a peu d’importance. Il est content de se dire qu’il a pu servir de défouloir. Le sacrifice qu’il a fait aujourd’hui resterait entre eux. En redevance, Fred peut bien prendre un coup, aussi rude soit-il. Et plus que tout, il ne manquerait pas à sa promesse. 

\- Papa !

Il entend la voix de Camille et pourtant la perçoit comme à travers une vitre, étouffée. Il a besoin qu’elle l’appelle encore une fois pour qu’il réalise qu’il faut qu’il se tourne vers elle. Camille a déjà affolé mais quand elle voit l’état dans lequel est son père, elle se décompose purement et simplement. 

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ?

Alors qu’elle l’examine sous toutes les coutures, une pensée traverse l’esprit de Caïn. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu étais venu me dire ?

Un instant elle paraît perdue, comme si la vue du sang lui a fait oublier son but premier. Puis les choses lui reviennent à l’esprit.

\- C’est Lucie. Elle a perdu les eaux.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce matin-là, Sabine se lève aux aurores. Cela fait plus d’une semaine qu’elle trépigne d’impatience à l’idée de cette journée. La famille a commencé à se rassembler quelques jours auparavant. Nassim et Camille sont venus avec Eva et Charlie, qu’elle doit faire attention à ne pas réveiller en sortant de sa chambre, où ils dormaient tous. Gaëlle est passée la veille et doit revenir aujourd’hui avec Ben. Élizabeth a promis de venir aussi. 

Tout le monde sera là pour ses 10 ans, et pour la surprise. Rien qu’à y penser Sabine fait un bond dans les escaliers. Elle le regrette aussitôt et se fige pour voir si elle n’a dérangé personne. Voyant que la maison reste silencieuse, elle descend jusque dans le salon.

Sabine aurait voulu continuer à faire la décoration mais dès qu’elle veut mettre quelque chose en place, c’est si bruyant qu’elle ne peut pas le terminer. Après avoir fait 3 fois le tour de la maison, elle s’allonge par terre. Moby le fox-terrier de Nassim vient lui lécher le nez. Le chien est chanceux, il a le droit à une séances de caresses intensives jusqu’à ce que Sabine entende les roues de son père dans le couloir. 

Selon une mécanique bien huilée, elle se cache derrière le canapé, attend qu’il l’ait dépassé pour se rendre à la cuisine puis lui saute sur le dos. 

\- Tiens Sabine, tu es déjà levé ?  
\- Oui, répond-elle fièrement.  
\- Tu sais que la fête ne commencera que ce midi ?

À l’évocation de la fête, elle se met à sourire. Elle s’assoit sur une chaise et se balance joyeusement d’avant en arrière. Fred lui sert son petit-déjeuner, seulement ensuite il prend lui-même le sien. Il ne se lasse jamais de regarder sa fille. Elle ressemble tellement à Lucie même avec sa peau métisse. De plus en plus, on lui fait remarquer qu’elle lui ressemble à lui, dans ses expressions et sa façon de parler. Caïn espère toujours qu’elle n’en copie pas trop. 

Quand elle a exprimé le souhait, il y a 6 mois maintenant de faire une vraie fête d’anniversaire pour ses 10 ans. Ni lui, ni Lucie n’avait imaginé quelque chose d’aussi important quand ils avaient dit oui. Et encore ils avaient dû freiner des 4 fers (ce qui était plus le rayon de Lucie) pour qu’ils ne se retrouvent pas à devoir inviter la moitié du SRPJ et un quart de l’école. 

Camille se lève ensuite et débarque à pas de loup dans la cuisine. Sabine la salue avec un zèle des plus prononcés. Avant même que Fred n’ait pu entretenir avec sa cadette de quelques questions qu’il s’est noté, elle est repartie prétextant une course urgente. Sabine lui souhaite bon courage. 

Lucie sort alors que la porte se referme sur Camille. Elle en interroge Caïn qui ne sait pas quoi lui répondre avant de l’embrasser pour la saluer. 

\- Tu sais qu’il faut encore aller chercher le gâteau ?, lui rappelle-t-elle.  
\- Oui mais je pensais … comme tu vas au SRPJ ce matin …  
\- Tu avais dit que tu irais.  
\- Est-ce que je t’ai dit à quel point je t’aimais ?  
\- Oui. Mais tu iras quand même chercher le gâteau pour l’anniversaire de ta fille.  
\- Je peux venir avec toi papa ?  
\- Il faut que ça reste une surprise quand même.  
\- Mais si le gâteau il est dans la boite.

Elle fait jouer sa lèvre inférieure et prend des yeux implorants. Aussi impitoyable qu’il soit avec les criminels, Caïn ne peut résister. Lucie les regarde avec un sourire. Quelqu’un frappe à la porte. Avant que ni Fred, ni Lucie n’aient le temps de réagir, Sabine a couru jusqu’à l’entrée et accueille leur visiteur matinal. 

\- Élizabeth !

Effectivement c’est Élizabeth Stunia qui apparaît sur le perron. Elle apporte des viennoiseries et des guirlandes. Sabine s’empare vivement de ces dernières en la remerciant et laisse Élizabeth saluer ses deux collègues et amis. 

\- Elle est comme ça depuis quand ?, demande la légiste.  
\- Depuis bientôt une semaine, répond Lucie.  
\- Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera pour ses 18 ans ou ses 20 ans, ajoute Fred.  
\- Où est Camille ?  
\- Tiens bonjour Nassim, bien dormi ?  
\- Pas mal. Et pour ma femme ?  
\- Aucune idée mon commandant. Elle est partie comme une flèche ce matin.

Si vague soit-elle, cette réponse paraît lui convenir. Il s’asseye à la table, saluant tout le monde et ne s’étonnant pas de voir Élizabeth. Puis Eva et Charlie se réveillent. Ils finirent de lancer la journée. Fred prend Sabine avec lui pour aller à la boulangerie. Lucie s’absente pour régler quelques affaires au SRPJ. Pendant ce temps, Nassim, Élizabeth, les enfants et Gaëlle qui sont arrivés entre-temps fignolent la décoration. Midi arrive bien trop vite. 

Sabine presse tout ceux qui sont présents autour de la table. Il ne manque plus que Ben et Camille mais Sabine ne semble pas se préoccuper du tout du sort de son demi-frère, pas plus que de celui de sa demi-sœur. Imitant les grandes personnes elle prend un verre et tape dessus pour attirer l’attention. Juste à ce moment, quelqu’un frappe à la porte. Aussi vite qu’à l’habitude, Sabine y est avant tout le monde. C’est Ben, accompagné d’une jeune fille d’à peu près son âge.

\- Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente Sapphire. Elle … enfin c’est … c’est ma fiancée depuis hier.

Fred, qui découvre cette personne pour la première fois, s’empresse auprès d’elle pour la détailler. Gaëlle fait de même. Contrairement à ce que les gens auraient pu penser, Sabine n’est pas du tout jalouse de cette attention qui est accordé à son frère. Au contraire, elle sourit de toutes ses dents avec toujours le verre à la main. On frappe de nouveau à la porte mais cette fois-ci, les visiteurs ouvrent d’eux-même. Sabine se fige. 

Ils sont 5 en tout. Camille jure un peu dans ce groupe. Sabine n’en connaît qu’un autre mais ce n’est que de l’avoir vu en photographie. La femme à côté de lui doit être sa compagne, puis leurs deux enfants. Soudain Charlie s’exclame : 

\- Mais ? C’est le papa coup-de-poing !

Aimé Legrand, puisque c’est bien lui qui se fait appeler de la sorte, ne l’entend même pas. Son regard est fixé sur Sabine. Cette dernière le lui rend bien. Elle n’arrête pas de se tortiller et ne sait plus quoi faire de ses mains, pourtant elle sourit. Du coin de l’œil, elle voit Lucie se rasseoir. Fred s’est instinctivement mis entre elle et Aimé. 

\- Tu dois être Sabine.

Elle acquiesce avec un mouvement de tête ample. Quand elle amorce une approche, le premier réflexe d’Aimé est de reculer, mais ses enfants sont juste derrière lui. Il se met à genoux pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

\- Tu ressembles drôlement à Caïn, dit-il comme si cela lui a échappé.  
\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Aimé est brutalement ramené à la réalité par la fureur de Lucie. Elle se précipite vers eux pour éloigner Sabine de lui mais alors qu’elle essaye de la saisir par le bras, sa fille se dérobe.

\- C’est moi qu’ait voulu !, s’exclame Sabine.

En entendant sa fille défendre si vaillamment un père qui l’a abandonné, la colère de Lucie laisse momentanément place à la surprise. Camille, qui est alors restée en retrait, s’avance alors que Fred traîne ses roues presque sur les pieds de Lucie. 

\- C’est vrai ce qu’elle dit, Lucie. Elle m’a tanné pendant des mois pour que j’appelle Aimé que je le convainc de venir ici pour l’anniversaire. Il ne voulait pas et s’est battu avec force pour y échapper mais une fois que Olivia et les enfants ont su, ils ont fait pression avec moi. Alors je vais te dire comme à lui : si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Sabine.

À la fin de cette plaidoirie, l’audience est toute entière pendue aux lèvres de Lucie. Cette dernière s’attarde sur Camille, puis sur Fred, qui la regarde impassible, lui laissant le choix. Quand elle en vient à Sabine, celle-ci fait de minuscules bonds en continue pour contenir son excitation. Et enfin elle jauge longtemps Aimé. De la tête aux pieds. Il ne soutient pas son regard. 

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle enfin avant de s’éclipser.

Fred la suit, non sans faire d’abord signe de continuer la fête. Il n’en faut pas plus à Sabine et aux autres enfants pour s’exécuter. Ils y mettent tant d’entrain qu’ils parviennent à faire renaître l’atmosphère festive. Aimé est toujours mal à l’aise mais face aux 1000 questions que lui pose Sabine, il a très vite l’esprit occupé à autre chose. 

Camille présente Olivia à tout le monde. Depuis le temps qu’elles échangent au téléphone, elles ont l’impression de déjà se connaître. Les deux enfants d’Aimé, Estéban et Amory, sont eux aussi très vite accaparés par Eva et Charlie. Sabine meure d’envie d’aller jouer avec eux mais elle a tout aussi envie de continuer à échanger avec le fameux « papa coup de poing » des histoires de son père. 

Presque deux heures après leur arrivée, et le départ de Lucie, Fred reparaît. Il est seul mais sourit. Il se dirige vers Camille. Elle s’empresse alors d’appeler tout le monde à table, pendant que lui s’approche d’Aimé. Sabine en profite pour rejoindre les autres enfants. Ben aide Camille à servir tout le monde. Au coin de la pièce, Fred et Aimé échangent quelques paroles à voix basses. 

Ils n’ont pas besoin de parler bas puisque les conversations vont de bon train autour de la table. Camille s’est gardée une place entre Olivia et Ben, face à Élizabeth elle-même entre Nassim et Sapphire. Legrand prend place à côté d’Olivia et Gaëlle s’assoit aux côtés de son fils. Fred et Lucie auraient dû occuper ce bout de la table mais faute de l’un, l’autre siège seul. L’autre extrémité de table abrite les enfants qui sont presque autant attablés qu’à jouer ailleurs. 

À la fin du repas, la fête bat son plein. Le plan de table a été bouleversé au fur et à mesure que chacun se déplace pour parler avec les autres. Caïn discute avec Élizabeth quand il voit que Lucie est installée au coin de la pièce pour observer les événements. Il s’excuse et part la rejoindre. 

\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- Sabine avait raison de vouloir faire cette fête.  
\- Déjà nostalgique ?  
\- Je repensais à l’époque où je ne te connaissais pas.

Fred commence à s’inquiéter. Il la jauge pour essayer de comprendre où elle veut en venir.

\- Quand on s’est rencontré, je croyais que tu étais un loup solitaire.  
\- Parce que je ne le suis pas finalement ?  
\- Regarde autour de toi. Tous ces gens, la famille, une seule personne les réunit tous. Et moi je compte bien rester le plus longtemps possible au soleil avec toi.

**Author's Note:**

> Je le dis, la saison 8 que nous avons eu ne m'a pas plu. Pas du tout. Alors qu'en voyant la saison 7 je croyais voir se dessiner quelque chose qui n'a pas eu lieu alors voilà, j'ai décidé de l'inventer et de vous le partager.


End file.
